I Dare You
by Crazy Momma Jay
Summary: Bella just moved to Forks 3 weeks ago. After an invite to hang with the popular girls and one dare later Bella's life will change forever. Tattoos, piercings, criminals and death, all of it just might push this good girl to be bad and with Edward Masen around it just might be fun. A/H. Mobsters rated M. RxR
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hey, so I've been a fan of fanfiction for years but I've never signed up for an account and now I have this story stuck in my head and it needs to get out! Stephenie Meyer is the rightful owner and not myself.**

 **I Dare you**

 **Chapter One**

When she dared me, I knew I was in trouble, I cared to much what they'd think of me. Why did I have to care so much? Because I want acceptance and when you got invited to sit at the best table at high school you don't decline and if they ask you to do something, you do it.

"Oh god Jess, your bad." Lauren says.

Jessica wears a smug smirk on her face, "I know but I want to know just how bad Bella is." She says. "Come on, I dare you, Bella."

"That's the Masen bar, they're all criminals." Tanya says.

"How do I know which ones a Masen?" I ask, it's not like I'd ever seen them before, I am new here after all, just three weeks.

"Oh believe me, you'll know. The Masen boys are easy to spot. They're unnaturally sexy with amazing hair and a ton of tattoos and piecings. Carlisle Masen is the father and for an old man he's hot. His son's Edward Masen and James Masen are twins but not identical, it doesn't matter because both of them are fucking hot, like panty wetting hot." Jessica explains.

I get pushed through the closed door, Jessica, Lauren and Tanya following close behind but we don't move very far from the entrance barely off to the side where we won't be spotted in 10 seconds.

Looking around this place I can tell you it's rough but with an expensive touch. The guys around here are even rougher looking. Tattoos and facial piercings, dreads to shaved heads. The lights were dim, the air hung heavy with smoke and something else. Angry music played in the back round, people talked and bottles clanked. I see one man, his hair combed off to the side, tattoos peeking from under his jacket sleeves. I know this is a Masen but his eyes are so cold, so...dead. I don't know maybe it's just the lighting? Looking a few tables over I spot another one. His hair to is combed back, his tattoos peek up from the collar of his shirt and his sleeves. His eye brow is pierced, his ears are pierced and my god I can already tell his eyes are so green. I understand now about the panty wetting business.

"I think Bella spotted Edward Cullen." Lauren giggles.

"They're not married, right?" I ask.

Jessica shakes her head, "They're not allowed to date right now though James does have a female friend named Victoria. Their father wants them focused on their work first then they'll probably be set up with wives."

"And they're not going to kill me for sexual assault?" I ask making them giggle.

"Who cares, it would be worth kissing them." Tanya says. "Especially Edward Cullen." She flips her hair looking away from me, okay so she doesn't like me.

"See that big guy next to him?" Jessica asks, I nod. "That's Emmett McCarty, he's Edwards body guard and best friend, it's him you really have to worry about."

"Great." I say. Emmett McCarty is one big guy, with tattoos of his own, curly brown short hair the thing that throughs him off is his dimples when he smiles but still he's scary looking enough.

"Okay, go and get it over with." Lauren says as Jessica pushes me forward.

I stumble forward, I've never done anything like this! In Phoenix I was a good girl, bored but good since I had no real friends. Moving here with my dad I really wanted a new start since that's what my mother was getting with her ass of a boyfriend, Phil. I'm the daughter of the police of chief from Forks for crying out loud! I don't do things like this, I don't even speed in my old Chevy, not that I could even if I wanted to but this amazing feeling from the adrenaline that was coursing through my body with every step I took kept me moving and made me feel more brave than I'd ever felt before.

My eyes flicker over to the big burly guy, Emmett and back to Edward. Lucky for me, Edward is sitting closer to me. I make eye contact with Emmett and he gives me a questioning look. The plan was to just attack him but I start to feel slightly nervous so instead I tap him on the shoulder. My breath catches when he turns to face me. I admit this man is scary looking, dangerous and intimidating but man is he sexy.

"Yes?" He asks looking me up and down, eyebrow raised with a questioning look.

"Um, hi." I tell him, his eye brow rises further up. "My friends dared me to come over here and kiss you so and I was going to do it without permission but I dicided to ask since I kind of like living." I explain.

"Good choice." Edward says lifting his hand to reveal a gun in it. "Who are your friends?"

"The girls by the door." I tell him.

He barely turns his head to see them. "You all look a little young to be in a bar, how old are you?"

"Seventeen." I tell him.

He nods. "So, you want me to kiss a damn minor? Do I look like a fucking idiot?" He cock's his head to the side.

My heart drops and it takes me a minute to think clearly, if I don't get this kiss they'll never let me live it down.

"I won't tell if you won't tell." I tell him.

He smirks and looks over at Emmett who is wearing a big cheesy grin, he shrugs.

"Alright, but only if you straddle me and you have to kiss me." He says patting his leg. Lucky for me at this angle the girls can't see him exactly do this but I'm sure they can see me blush, Emmett thinks it's hilarious and I think this Edward guy does to, like they think I'm not going to do it or something.

This fuels some sort of anger in me and I want to show that I'm not as innocent as I look, I could be bad to if I really wanted to. I take the three steps that seperates us and place my hand on his shoulder, this weird electricity feeling courses through me, as I swing my leg over his. As I start to lower myself I hover near his lips, I lick my own and I hear a low growl rumble through him. I'm about 90% of the way there when I pause. It's not that I haven't kissed a boy before I have but this is a man, what if I'm not a good kisser? But before I could pull away his hands palm my ass and push me the rest of the way. My lips lock on to his firm and at first unmoving until they do on their own. His lips move with mine for a few and then he palms my ass even harder making me moan out just a little, this allows him to stick his tongue in my mouth and I feel something smooth and hard rub against my own tongue. Oh god, his tongue is pierced! He pulls me tight against him and moves his hands against me making me grind just barely against him. I gasp and he bites my bottom lips, sucking and pulling into his mouth before attacking my lips again.

Suddenly there's someone touching my shoulder and I'm shocked back to reality. "Hey man, jail bait, remember?" I hear Emmett say but my eyes lock with Edwards. It's amazing to see so much life and emotions run through them.

We're both trying to catch our breathes when I mutter, "Thanks." I try to move but Edwards grip on my hips were tight and I couldn't move. The look in his eyes makes me nervous, in a good way, in a bad way and I know my eyes are wide and unsure.

"Come on, Edward, let her go. She's just a kid." Emmett's large hand covers Edwards shoulder, gripping him tighter.

"Edward?" I ask, my voice light and we'll innocent sounding.

He shakes his head and helps me stand from his lap, a confused look on his face. "I'm sorry. I didn't catch your name." He says, letting me go.

"Does it really matter?" I ask taking a step back.

He glares at this, "It's only fair, you know mine." He says.

"I have to go." I tell him and turn away from him, rushing back to three shocked girls. I grab Jessica and pull her with me out the door.

Sqeeks and squeals follow after me as I rush over to Jessica's car a block away. Coming to Port Angeles was a mistake, I should have just stayed home.

"Dude, how was it? I can't believe you actually did it!" Jessica says hopping in the driver seat. I sat in the passenger seat and Lauren and Tanya got in back.

"You dared me, so?" I say, buckling up.

"Anyone could have done it, I would of." Tanya says annoying the hell out of me.

Jessica and Lauren laugh, "Like last year when we dared you to do the same thing and you chickened out." Jessica says.

I can't help but smirk at this.

"Whatever." Tanya says, pissed off now.

The whole ride back to Forks Jessica and Lauren asked questions and sometimes I didn't know how to answer them.

"What the hell is so great about her kissing Edward Masen?!" Tanya shouts when we're almost home.

"It's Edward Masen, they're the hottest guys around here but don't tell Mike I said that." Jessica says.

"Yeah, well it can't be all that great, she probably just made out with a murderer." Tanya says.

Jessica and Lauren gasp, my heart drops. Is it possible that he's that kind of person? Well I mean I guess anyone could be that way but... Damn it why couldn't I have thought about that before?!

"What the hell were you thinking Bella?" Jessica asks.

I bite my lip hard to keep from saying anything and I'm quite until we're back in Forks.

"Sleep over at my house?" Jessica asks.

I shake my head no. "I just want to go home." I tell them.

"I'll stay over." Tanya says.

"Actually, I think I'm out too I just don't feel good." Lauren says shocking everyone.

"Your loss, I'll drop Bella off first." Jessica says.

I get out of the car and Jessica is speeding away before I'm even on the sidewalk. A black SUV catches my attention a few houses down, not everyone around here have very fancy cars and even in the dark I can tell it cost a pretty penny. A strange feeling crawls over me and now I'm rushing up to the front door. I lock all three locks once I'm safely inside.

Charlie is working night shifts so I'm good for now. I head for the kitchen first off since those girls don't believe in eating, I'm starving! After I get something started I head up stairs for my pajamas. I'm just about to head back down stairs when a thud sounds through the house, my heart pounds against my chest painfully.

"Bella? Are you home?" Omg it's my dad!

I rush down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Dad, I thought you had work."

"I do, I'm working right now. I just passed by and noticed lights on, wanted to make sure everything was okay." Charlie says. "Why aren't you with the girls?"

"Lauren wasn't feeling well and neither was I so I just got dropped off." I explain to him.

Before he can answer his radio goes off. "Chief, we just got a couple calls in about a suspicious black SUV driving around different neighborhoods. We've got a call in around Reynolds Circle, Peterson Drive and then near the high school." Someone says on the other side.

"Where's the last call from?" Charlie asks.

"The high school." The dispatch says.

"Bells, lock the door call me if you need me, okay?" Charlie says walking past me.

"Hey dad?" I call out before he reaches the door. "Jessica lives on Reynolds Drive, right?"

He nods, "Yeah, why?"

"I might call her and check on her then." I lie.

"Call Lauren too, Peterson Drive is her street to." He says, looking concerned and conflicted he turns and heads for his patrol car. As soon as he's out of sight I peek around again only to see a black SUV in the opposite direction of where Charlie left.

 **Authors note/ updates will be random. If you like this story so far let me know so that I'll continue on! Read and review, favorite and follow!**

 **All mistakes are my own!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Well, I guess we learn something new everyday, thanks for letting me know about the legal age in Washington I didn't know that, for now let's pretend she's still Jailbait anyways since it's fantasy and all, yeah? By the way updates will be random and I'll write when I can!**

Dare me

Chapter 2

"Lauren, are you okay?" I called Lauren, I just couldn't deal with Jessica and her stupidity.

"I had to call the cops Bella, someone has been watching my house and they still are right now!" She whisper shouts into the phone.

Oh god, my dad is headed to the wrong location! Plus there's obviously more than one because there's still one out side mine. "It's a black SUV isn't it?"

"Omg Bella what if we screwed up today?" She whispers.

"Just, stay calm, are they still there?" I ask peeking out my window.

"Just a sec... Holy shit! I think they saw me!" Lauren says flipping out. "Wait, they... They're leaving, Bella."

"Are they gone?" I ask gripping the phone tight.

"Yeah, they just turned down the road." She says.

We're quite for a minute until I think I hear the sound of an engine. I peek out my window and I swear I stop breathing. Two black SUVs sit right in front of my house. I stay out of view. What's going to happen? And then with relief, the SUVs both pull away from the house.

"Bella! What's going on, if you don't answer me I'm calling the cops!" Lauren is yelling on the phone.

"They're gone, one showed up with the other but they just... Left." I tell her.

This has been the most paranoid week of my life. I feel like I'm constantly being watched and I hate it.

"Dude, it's all your fault, if you wouldn't have gone into that damn bar we wouldn't be seeing these black SUVs everywhere." Jessica says.

"You've been seeing the black SUVs?" Lauren asks.

"Yeah they're always passing by the school." Tanya says. "It's all your fault, Bella."

I glare, I've had it. "God, I don't know what the hell I was thinking!" I get ready to stand up. "You two aren't worth the bull shit."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jessica asks.

"Your the dumb bitch that dared me to go in there and do it! You're the dumb bitch that egged me on. Lauren your... Lost with these two." I tell them. "All I wanted when I moved here was acceptance. I thought things could go good with you, sorry that I was wrong."

"Your so pathetic." Tanya says before I can turn around.

"If you walk away your done in this school." Jessica adds.

"I'd rather be aloner than to be friends with people like you. At least I won't be starving anymore." I say turning around. We'd gotten the entire lunch rooms attention.

"You won't just be aloner Bella." Jessica says right behind me. I turn to face her. "You'll be a whore who grinds on anything that touches her ass. An easy slut!" I hear a few giggles through the lunch crowd and then I spot Mike.

"Hey Mike, Jessica has been fucking your best friend Tyler." His face goes slack and Jessica charges me. It's all only true!

I get knocked down to the ground as Jessica pulls and tries to hit me. She is sitting on top of me and then I feel a kick to my side, fucking Tanya. I push Jessica back and curl my fist, I send it flying for her face and hear a terrible crack when I make contact with her face. Blood gushes from her nose as she falls back. Tanya grabs me by the hair and yanks me backwards. I scream, it hurts but it also fusterates me and I manage to get to feet. I turn in her grasp even as painful as it is and punch her in the face next, followed by three more before I'm pulled away by Mr. Banner.

"You're lucky who your father is. You have three days suspension but if this happens again, you're done, Isabella." Mr. Banner tells me.

"They attacked me first." I tell him. I can feel the scratch that burns on my check burn worse when my salty tears hit it.

"That's not what they say." He says when there's a knock on the door. "Yes?"

"Mr. Banner?" It's Lauren.

"What is it Lauren?" He asks.

She looks at me with sad eyes. "Bella was only defending herself. They really did attack her first just because she didn't want to be friends with them anymore. Jessica and Tanya shouldn't be unpunished and there are others that witnessed this too, I'm sure if you just ask around..." I'm shocked, Lauren has come to my defense?

Mr. Banner sighs. "Thank you Lauren." He says. "Bella will still have the three days suspension for participating in the fight, Tanya and Jessica will have similar punishments."

"Was she not supposed to defend herself? She's supposed to lay there and take being attacked?" Lauren asks.

"I'm sorry girls, it's school policy." Mr Banner says, looking torn now.

...

"Thanks for sticking up for me back there." I tell Lauren as we walk to the parking lot.

She shrugs, "I've been getting tired of thier shit. So... Can I call you later?"

"Uh, I might end up in trouble here in a bit, you can try but I might not be able to." I tell her.

She nods. "Okay, well I'll see you in a few days."

...

"Give me your keys." Charlie says. "If you need to go anywhere you can walk."

I toss my keys down. "I swear I was only defending myself, they're in trouble to for attacking me."

"You broke Jessica's nose and fractured Tanya's cheek bone!" He shouts. "I have to get to work, I have a double shift today so try to stay out of trouble."

The door slamming makes me jump. This is where I almost miss my mom, she'd been happy that I finally stood up for myself. Normally I walked away from all confrontational situations in fear of getting in trouble but moving here I didn't want to be that person, I wanted to be someone different, stronger and well maybe a little more troublesome and mom would have cheered that side of me on unlike my father.

Since I didn't get a chance to eat at lunch I head to the kitchen, and lucky me our cupboards are almost bare and I don't have my truck...

The walk to the dinner isn't far and I make it there pretty quickly. "Hey, hun, what can I make for you?" The old waitress asks.

After ordering a burger fries and chocolate shake I wait, I pull out my drawing book and pencil and start sketching out different shapes, soon I start to see a pair of eyes and go with it.

"I dare you to let me sit with you." I hear whispered next to me. I look up into those green eyes that have been haunting me for the whole week.

I nod to the booth seat on the other side and he slides in gracefully. "How did you find me?" I ask as I continue to draw to keep distracted from those penetrating green orbs.

"I had you followed." He says very blunt.

I raise an eye brow, "I figured, your men aren't very discreet."

"They're working on it, but when Jasper called and said you'd gotten yourself into trouble, I had to make sure your alright. I bet you didn't see Jasper, he's very good at what he does." He nods out the window. Outside standing next to a black Cadillac escalade are two men, only one is familiar, Emmett. The other has shaggy blonde hair, that's all I can tell from here.

"Has he been close?" I ask knowing the answer already though.

"Yes, he has been following your every move, even at school." Edward says. "I hope that doesn't bother you to much."

"What do you want?" I ask him.

His green eyes narrow, "What I want might frighten you... But for now, I want to know what happened to your face."

"Don't you already know? If Jasper is as good as you say?" I ask.

Before he answers the waitress is back with my food. "Are you alright dear?" She asks looking at Edward nervously.

I nod, "I'm fine."

"Let me know if you need anything." I can hear the double meaning and I nod again.

Once she's gone Edward says, "I know what happened I just don't know why, not fully anyways."

"The girls are afraid of you, they blame me for you being around." I tell him, why the hell am I telling him this?

"It is your fault, your the only reason why we came back here. Are you afraid of me, Bella?" He asks. It's the first time he's said my name and it's never sounded so good.

"Maybe... More fascinated than afraid, kind of." I tell him honestly.

I don't know what I say wrong but he seems to tighten up after that. "Eat." He says. I put down my pencil and push my book to the side and pick my burger up. Before I can even take a bite Edward has taken my drawing book. I reach for it but he has it far away. He opens it back up and I see small smiles play at his lips as he flips through. I know what he'll see, a portrait of myself, my art art teacher back in Phoenix said to know if your a really great drawer you draw yourself, if it actually looks like you then your great.

"Is this your mother?" He asks a few pages in now.

He shows me and I nod. "You have her nose but you look a lot like your father."

"You know what my father looks like?" I ask, duh of course he would.

"Police chief Swan, of course, I make it my business to know everything." He says flipping through more pages. He stops at one and stays staring at it. I'm afraid of what he sees, and will he be okay with it?

His hand reaches up and touches his neck. Yeah, the beautiful inked rose there on his neck, I've had it stuck in my mind all this time.

He flips to the last page I'd been drawing on and looks up at me. "I bet you didn't even realize what you've done." He says.

"What did I do?" I ask a bit confused.

He holds the drawing up next to him and it's his eyes, I've been drawing his eyes.

"I didn't mean..." I say staring at him.

"I know, I can't get you out of my mind either... So what are we going to do about this Bella?" He asks.

"What is there to do?" I ask back instead of answering.

"Let's be friends." He says.

I shake my head like the fool I am, "I don't want to be your friend." I tell him.

He gives me a wicked grin, "Do you want to be more than my friend, fuck buddies perhaps?" He says.

"No!" I shout. I can feel my face redden. "I mean, I don't want anything from you."

"Come on, be my friend, I could use a friend." He says leaning back.

"I'm sure you have plenty of friends." I tell him taking a bite of my burger.

He shakes his head, "I have family, I have employees, I have enemies and acquaintances and I have Emmett and Jasper but that's it, no real friends. Besides you don't have anymore friends either."

"I have a feeling being your friend would be troublesome." I tell him a bit amused now.

He leans forward, "I bet you like trouble."

 **A/N: So how's it going? things are going a little slow right now but I've got plans for this story! And if I don't get in another chapter before Christmas, well then I wish you all a very Merry Christmas!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Merry Christmas! I wasn't going to post until after Christmas but I managed to find time to finish up this next chapter, so here's my present to you all, from me to you!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Dare me

Before I can answer a throat clearing sounds beside me.

"Hey, B-Bella?" I turn to the sound of my name. My eyes flicker between the two very different guys.

"Mike?" I say, looking back to Edward.

He's staring at Mike or more so glaring. "I just wanted to say thanks for today, I mean I didn't know Jess was cheating on me but it's over now."

"Good for you Mike." I tell him.

He hesitates before saying, "Maybe we can still hang out sometime?"

"I don't think that will be happening any time soon, Bella's my friend now." Edward says, or nearly growls.

"Is she not allowed to have more than one friend?" Mike asks.

"No, she is, you're just not going to be one if them." Edward says. "I think it's time for you to leave."

"Excuse me?" Mike asks shocked.

"Did I fucking studder?" Edward stands up and is right in Mikes face. I'm really surprised how stupid Mike is but he actually stands his ground. I jump up and put my small self between them.

"Just chill Edward, Mike didn't mean anything." I push him back by the chest, the connection between us so almost to much. He looks down at me for a few and then back up at Mike, "Let's just leave, come on." I manage to stay between them while grabbing my bag and drawing note book. I sling it over my shoulder and push him back, I can't believe how short I am compared to him.

"Move it, Masen!" I push him again near his midsection, finally getting him to move.

"Major respect, kid." Emmett says when we walk out to them, eyebrows high and a smirk on his face, Jasper has a similar expression.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, hugging my bag to myself.

"Edward doesn't listen to anyone, he listened to you and that in itself is a miracle." Jasper explains.

I just shrug, what else is there to do. "Jazz, do me a favor and gather Bella's food so she can take it with her."

"Oh, here I walked out without paying." I try to hand him a twenty but Edward pushes my hand away.

"I'll take care of it, Jazz use the card." Edward says opening the back door to the SUV. "Climb in Bella."

He's so serious, demanding, that I just climb in the back without question. Edward slides in beside me and Emmett takes the driver seat and we wait for Jasper to come take passenger seat.

I nearly sigh with relief when we pull up to my house.

"Why didn't you take your truck, did it break down?" Edward asks looking at it.

"My dad took it away indefinitely." I say before opening up my door. Edward slides across, following me.

"How are you going to get to school?" He asks, climbing out after me.

"I'm suspend the next three days." I tell him unlocking the door to the house.

"Go find Charlie, make sure he doesn't come home early, if he does I want a heads up." Edward tells Jasper. He nods and climbs back into the SUV before they're out of sight. "What about after the three days?" He asks like nothing was ever said in between.

"I walk, Edward, what are you still doing here?" I ask and he closes the front door behind him.

"I'm visiting, we're friends." He says walking past me into my kitchen. I follow after him and watch as he removes his expensive looking coat and hangs it up. "You should finish eating." He says setting my box of food down.

I lean against the counter, "I'm not very hungry anymore." I tell him honestly.

"Is it because I'm here?" He asks.

Before I can answer Edwards phone vibrates. "Yeah?" Im he answers. "Alright, stick around and out of sight... No I'll call for a ride when I'm ready." He hangs up the phone and grabs his jacket then heads for the stairs. "Fucking small town dip shits can't keep their mouths shut." He mutters.

"What are you doing, where are you going?" I ask grabbing his arm.

He turns, looking at my hand on his arm before looking me in the eyes. "Your dad is on his way, he'll be here in one minute, I assume you're not ready for me to meet him?" My eyes widen. "I thought not, I'll be upstairs." He turns and flies up the stairs. I quickly sit down where my plate is at just as the sound of my father's cruiser pulls up.

He comes rushing inside but relaxes some when he sees me. "What the hell is going on, Bella? I got a call from the dinner saying you were in another confrontation?"

"No, nothing happened. There's a new guy in town and for some reason he doesn't get along with Mike, I just stopped them from fighting." Lies!

He gives me a questioning look, "Who is this new guy?" I shrug. "They said you left with him."

"I did not." I try to sound disgusted, "I walked home!"

"Okay, okay.. I guess I believe you but you'll tell me if someone is bothering you? If you're getting any unwanted attention?" Charlie asks.

"Of course, dad." I say, please believe I'm innocent!

He nods, "I have to go back to work, if you need anything, call."

As soon as he's gone I rush up to my bedroom Edwards jacket is hung over my desk chair and he's laying on his back on my bed, his eyes closed. "You're a pretty decent liar." He says.

"Am I supposed to take that as a compliment?" I ask leaning against my dresser.

He peeks at me through one eye, "Coming from me of course it's a compliment." He says.

"Thank you, then, I guess." I say unsure.

He pats the empty side of the bed, "Come lay down with me." He says.

I laugh, "I don't think so."

"Come on, Bella, you scared or something?" He asks when I don't answer he says, "I dare you."

I walk over to the bed, since it's against the wall I have to climb over him but I'm hesitant. "I thought I was Jailbait?"

"I'm not asking to fuck you, Bella, just lay with me." He says with a smirk as I start to blush. I shake the nerves away and lean against the bed, leaning on one knee I swing my other leg over him. I don't know what made me hesitate but when I do, I look down and Edward is looking up.

"I could get use to this position." He says way to serious. I don't know what the hell comes over me but I seem to be stuck looking into his green eyes. "Jailbait, I'm serious, if you don't move I'm going to take you, here and now." He seems to be trying to restrain himself, something I'm thinking he's not very used to. I flip over him and on to my back beside him, trying to get my heart to calm down. I don't know why I have such a pull to this man, this stranger. I know he's dangerous and I don't know him at all but... There are parts of me that would love to get to know him.

We lay still beside each other and I can feel him watching me. "You're trouble, Jailbait, you know that?"

"Why do you say that?" I turn to look at him.

"Your the police chiefs daughter, your underage and the very second you walked into my bar I knew I was in for it but I am all for it." He says leaning over on his elbow.

"What does that mean?" I ask heart fluttering like crazy.

He brushes a strand of my hair back over my ear. "It means, I'll be whatever you want me to be as long as I'm in your life."

"Jailbait?" I ask.

He licks his lips, "I won't tell if you won't tell." He says.

"I dare you to kiss me." I tell him. I'm not really sure why, I mean I've had him and his lips stuck in my head since the day I'd met him but I know this really can't work, he's older, trouble, someone my father would never approve of, so why did I tell him that?

He leans forward, lips barely brushing mine, his hand traces lightly down my body before making me hitch a leg over his waist and it trails back up to my ass. He grips my ass hard making me moan out and in this very moment he attacks, sticking his tongue in my mouth, my moan becomes more breathy and I massage my tongue against his ring making him groan he rolls over on me. He pins my hands above me and the only way I can hold on to him is by wrapping my legs around his waist. After a minute of this, I feel light headed and I need air, moving my mouth away from his, he doesn't skip a beat, his lips attack my neck. Just under my ear he sucks and licks and bites at the spot making me shudder with pleasure.

When he finally releases my hands I reach for his shirt, tugging and then pulling it over his head. More tattoos cover his body, his chest and shoulders but his abs are untouched with ink, instead it's defined with muscle and a light happy trail and his nipples are pierced. I don't get any time to see what the tattoos are because his lips are back on mine and his large warm hand is traveling up my shirt. He doesn't even bother with groping over the bra, he goes a step further than I've ever been and hes is right on my flesh, tugging my nipple hard making me cry out. My right hand travels between us until I touch the hard metal of his nipple ring. He hisses when I lightly tug at it and when I do it again a hardness presses into me down below as his hips buck a bit sending a shocking feeling through my entire body. I've masterbate before but not even my own fingers could give me that feeling and we still have most our clothes on.

"Again." I whisper moan. He buries his face in the crook of my neck, hesitating over this internal battle of right and wrong inside his head, or at least that's what I'm guessing which is strange since he's a Masen, a gangster, someone who takes what the want with no hesitation.

"I dare you." Whispers out of my mouth before I know what I'm saying, because what if he doesn't exactly want me like this? But the growl that tickles my neck and movement in his hips tell me something else. I gasp each time I feel him, he feels so good, I'm almost considering the removal of more clothes when his phone goes off.

"Fuck!" He growls pulling back. "This better be fucking important!" He answers without looking at the phone.

He groans, "Yeah, fuck, I'll be right there... No, yeah I'll see if she wants to come... Don't be a smart ass pops... Uh-huh." He hangs up the phone and tosses it beside us. I'm expecting him to climb off but instead he pulls my shirt up and licks my exposed nipple making me moan again before biting it making me cry out.

"I love the fucking sounds you make, your so sexy Bella." He says and starts covering me back up properly. I've never been called sexy, pretty and cute but not that. "Do you want to come with me?" He asks sitting up.

"Where?" I ask sitting up, a bit disappointed, I run my hands through my hair.

"Carlisle wants to meet you." He says turning to look at me with a smirk.

* * *

 **AN: Merry Christmas! Happy holidays! Merry Solstice! Hope you all have a wonderful time! So how do you like the story so far? Like I said fantasy so just pretend the legal age in Washington is 18 and not 17! RxR!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey! How did Christmas go for you all? It was pretty good here! So here's the next chapter, hope you like it!**

Dare me 4

"I can't do this?!" I whisper shout at Edward.

We're standing outside of the front door to an amazing fancy home. "You can do this, I promise I'll be right there beside you." Edward says pulling me by my jacket.

"What if he'll be mad?" I ask.

We stop at the front door, "Bella, you were dared to come into my bar and kiss me, you can do this."

I was nervous about that but he has a point, "Okay," I sigh, "You're right."

"Of course I am." He says allowing me to walk without being pulled. The house is not what I expected, it has a homey type feeling too it. "It came like this, ready to move in." Oh, okay. "It's probably nicest place we have. I normally prefer my condo, it really isn't anything fancy."

Before I can say anything a man appears in the door way. Dirty blonde hair cut close and combed over, tattoos covering his arms, this time he's not in a suit, James Masen. So it wasn't the lighting, his dark eyes really do look dead.

"Bar girl, what a surprise." James speaks in almost a soft voice.

Edward glares at his brother, "I told you not to call her that, James."

He shrugs, "You refused to tell me her name, what else am I supposed to call her?"

"Isabella Marie Swan, police chiefs daughter. Father, Charlie Swan, mother, Renee Dwyer recently married to Phil Dwyer. But she prefers to be called Bella." A very hot, tattoo'd, man with such blonde hair it's nearly white walks down the stairs. Seriously does this family believe in any bad genes? I can tell you two things they believe in, tattoos and piercings, even papa Masen has his lip pieced on the side and his ears are ringed in hoops.

"I'm Carlisle Masen." He says holding out his hand. "So you're Edwards... Friend."

"Yeah, I guess so." I tell him after shaking his huge hand.

"Are you sure you're just friends?" He ask, raising an eyebrow, pulling me a little closer with the hand he still has. His free hand brushes my hair back over my left shoulder, "This love bite here, is it not from my boy?"

"Pops, knock it off, you know Bella means something to me." Edward says, taking my hand from Carlisle's.

"You've barely talked to her two day's now and she means something to you, obviously it means she's let him into her pants already." James says rudely.

Before Edward or I could say anything Carlisle growls. "James, Bella is our guest in our house, you wouldn't want us to treat Victoria like that, would you?"

James glares at his father, "Vicky isn't the daughter of the police chief, she isn't a girl who walked into our bar and made out someone she didn't even know."

"James, you will respect what I tell you." Carlisle towers over James, he glares over at me before nodding in agreement.

Emmett and Jasper walk in a second later, Emmett oblivious to the fact that something was just going on but Jasper, he knew.

"Man, did Edward tell you yet what Bella was able to do today?" Emmett asks walking past us into a different room.

Carlisle looks between us, "No, what can Bella do?"

"Edward wanted to fuck this jock up and Bella got him to walk away without so much as a swing." Jasper says with a slight southern accent.

"You got this boy to listen, I've been trying to get him to listen for 24 years and he won't listen to anyone." Carlisle says.

24 year's old, 7 years older than me, I store this information away for later but I can feel Edward watching me, probably wondering what I think about that.

"Bella, we ordered take out, are you hungry?" Carlisle asks pulling me along to the kitchen. Emmett's here, rummaging through the take out bags. "Get your ass away from there." Carlisle barks making big Emmett jump.

"Where'd James go?" Jasper asks.

Edward shrugs. "He's heading back to Port Angeles, he left Victoria back there."

"Damn that boy." Carlisle grumbles. "Let's eat, I'll find that boy tomorrow."

We all sit around this bench table, Jasper myself and Edward on one side, Carlisle and Emmett sit in the chairs on the other side.

After not eating breakfast or lunch, thanks to the girls and then Edward, I was starving and for some reason the boys find it amusing.

"No, don't take it the bad way, Bells, I like girls who eat, that's way better than those anoxic twigs you were hanging out with." Emmett tells me. "Besides, you've got curves, hour glass body baby."

I never thought of myself like that at all!

A loud smack sounds and Emmett howls. "Don't fucking look at her like that, man." Edward says making Carlisle and Jasper howl with laughter. I can feel my face redden and Edward pulls me to his side. Before anything else is said a small noise has the boys jumping from their seats with guns drawn.

A wicked sounding laugh echo's through the house. "That isn't necessary, this is just a _friendly_ type visit." The voice, the laugh it chilled me to the bone. A man appears and though he's not really tall he has this dangerous feeling about him. His hair is pulled back into a hair tie, he wears an expensive looking suit and a cane is held in one hand, a top of that cane is a blood red ruby. "Ah, who is this lovely woman? I'm Aro Volturi." He steps forward, hand outstretched.

I don't know why but I look back at Carlisle and he nods. "Bella." I tell him. His hand is so cold I wonder if he even has a pulse.

"Beautiful." He mummers.

"Carlisle, I thought your sons weren't allowed to date." Aro says.

"This is Edwards friend, we're seeing how it's going for marriage." Carlisle says shocking the hell out of me.

"Hm, well, I just stopped by and wanted to see why you were here, you know this isn't your town anymore." Aro says wiping his finger across the fire place mantel, not a single piece of dirt.

"I really hope you didn't come all this way just to see why we're here. Bella lives here in this town we've come back for her and nothing more." Carlisle says. Guns aren't pointed any more but Edwards is still in hand.

"But you remember our agreement, you're not allowed back here." Aro says.

Carlisle crosses his arms, "This is our home, you do not own it and we haven't broken our agreement, business isn't being done here."

"You're still here and it's too late, our agreement is broken and there will be punishment." Aro turns and leaves. Carlisle storms after him and all we hear is muffled shouting. Emmett and Jasper run after them.

"Here, take this and use it if you have to, the safety is off." Edward says slipping cold metal into my hands. It's mostly black but the top half is silver. It's heavy and felt very powerful, real, in my hands. Adrenaline courses through my body and before I know it Edward is pulling me towards the door. "Stay out of sight but be ready." He kisses my forehead and walks out on to the porch.

"I promise you'll regret your decision." Carlisle is saying. I don't hear what Aro says but Carlisle replies. "Bullshit, we didn't to shit wrong."

I am so nervous but I know right this second I can't freak out, they need me to be strong. I don't know what it is but something gets me to turn around. I gasp as a hand comes over my mouth and an arm wraps around my waist, yanking me off the floor and carrying me backwards away from the front door. The way he has my arms pinned against me doesn't allow me to use the gun but I'm still struggling to get free. He's gotten me back to the kitchen where I manage to get my feet on the counter and push back hard against the man behind me sending us both flying against the opposite counter. My arms come loose, my gun gets pointed, and my finger squeezes the trigger three times. My ears ring and I hear my name being called but it's muffled.

"Don't fucking move!" I can hear Emmett shouting.

"Get her up, Edward. She has blood on her, make sure she's not injured." Carlisle says. I look down at my attacker, a man with light brown curly hair and pale smooth skin. You can see in his eyes he's scared and I think I can tell where I hit him, once in the stomach, on the side and then in the chest area.

"Shit, Bella, can you talk to me?" Edward asks. "What's wrong with her?"

"She's in shock, get her up stairs and see if she's injured, now." Carlisle tells him. Edward lifts me up and cradles me and as he starts to walk away there a weird sound like air being shot through a tub really fast and then I realize, Carlisle has a silencer on his gun.

Edward sits me on a counter inside a bathroom and literally starts to pull clothes off of me, checking my body for any wounds. When I look down I realize why he was freaked out, I had his blood on me. "Edward, put me in the tub."

He rushes over to a very large circled tub and turns the water on making sure the temperature is perfect.

"Do you need help?" He asks.

I nod and he helps me down and over to the tub. The water isn't filling up yet and that's fine. When I undo my bra Edward turns around but I can't care I slip my underwear off and climb in the tub. I grab the sprayer and a bar of soap and scrub at my skin till the blood is gone and my skin tingles. Once the water is all clear of the blood I plug the drain and sit back, my arms curled around my legs and wait. Edward starts moving around and I watch as he pours some liquid in the bath and then bubbles start up. He leaves and a few minutes later he's back with a large towel, a black shirt and dark gray sweats.

Edward turns the water off when it's past my knees and then sits down next to me outside the tub. "Are you alright?"

I nod, "I just wanted his blood off of me."

"That's okay, I would have been the same weather it be my first or hundredth time." He says brushing my hair back again and again.

I look over at him and watch him, "Does Carlisle really believe I might marry you?" I ask for a change of subject.

Edward raises his eyebrow and sighs, "Yes. Carlisle believes you walked into our bar for more than a dare, he's a strange man and believes everything happens for a reason."

"Do I have a say in any of this?" I ask.

He nods, "You do but you'll need protection if you decide to never see me again. Aro will use you as a pawn against me and I won't have that."

The thought of telling Edward to leave plays through my mind. I'd spot Jasper every once in a while, watching and protecting from the shadows. Every time my heart would ache for what might have been and I don't want that. I want to see where this goes because even though I went into shock over shooting someone, I would do it again if I have to and some sick part of me liked the power I felt when holding that gun and the adrenaline rush was such an amazing high and the most important thing, Edward. He cares so much already about me, I can see it in his eyes and no one has ever looked at me like that before, I like the way he makes me feel even though it's only been two days that I've spent with him. I know with him I'm screwed.

"What are you thinking?" He asks.

I know what I'm thinking but I know what's right at lease for now. "I need some time."

)0()0()0()0()0(

"Thanks for the ride, Emmett, Jasper." I tell them when we pull up to my house.

Jasper climbs out after me. "You do know I've been ordered to stay with you right?"

"I figured but whatever." I say unlocking the door.

We walk in and Emmett pulls away leaving us alone.

Once Jasper is done checking the house we head into the kitchen.

"You hungry, Jazz?" I ask.

"Nah, I'm good." He says, "But can I ask you a question?" I sigh and nod. "What happened back there?"

"The guy snuck up..." I start but he cuts me off.

"Not with Demetri. With Edward, I thought you were feeling us, you know, like we all could be something more." He says confusing me.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"I thought you liked Edward and that maybe you'd soon be family." Jasper says looking away.

"I do like Edward, Jazz, I like you all but don't you see how crazy this is? My first day really hanging out with you all and I almost get kidnapped and end up shooting a guy that Carlisle ends up finishing off as soon as I was out of the room." It all comes rushing out so I take a deep breathe. "I just want to make sure what I'm feeling for Edward is still there even if he's not, that it's not just his presence and what kind of exciting and insane life he could offer me."

"You think what happened today was exciting?" Jasper asks with a smile.

I hold a finger up, "And insane, but yes, exciting." I run a hand through my slightly damp hair. "I think something is wrong in my head if I think what happened was exciting today."

"Nah, you're a lot like us, you're prefect Bells." Jazz says lightly punching my shoulder.

I can't help the smile that I give Jazz and thanks to him it feels like a ton of weight has lifted off my chest and maybe, just maybe, things will be okay...

 **AN: Yeah, a lot happened in just one day but that's what's up! So what do you think, should I continue? If I don't post again before new years well then happy new years and be safe out there!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN/ Hey! Happy new year! January 1st 2016 yo! 24 days till I turn 23! Yup January 25th is my bday!**

 **Chapter 5 is here and it's my longest chapter yet so enjoy!**

 **All mistakes are my own!**

Dare me 5

I read the news paper and asked Charlie about work, no dead bodies ever came up or missing persons so I figured Demetri's death was covered up somehow.

I've never found my life so boring, I'm back at school and it's boring, there's no other words that come to mind with it. People stop and whisper just like on my first day of school but I find its much easier to ignore. Jasper has been picking me up in the morning for school and rumors flew around the school. I really didn't mind, I like Jasper, he's like the older brother I've never had.

It's lunch time on Thursday and I've decided to sit outside on a bench even though it's not very warm. I haven't seen Edward since Monday and it feels like forever.

A familiar sounding car pulls up and it's the black camaro that I've been given a ride in every morning. "Hey kid, what's up?" Jasper asks rolling down his window. "Why aren't you inside, it's cold out here."

"I just needed to get away from the whispering so I could think by myself." I tell him.

He nods, "Come sit in the car for a bit, till the bell rings at lease."

I climb in the passenger seat and relax. "What's on your mind kid?" Jasper asks.

"How is he?" I ask. I know he'll know who I'm talking about.

"In all honesty?" He asks.

"You know that's why I like you, Jazz. You're straight up." I tell him.

He nods, "Its not the only reason, you know it's also to do with my charming good looks." He jokes around, sorta. "Edwards fucked, he's been down, he thinks he's fucked things up beyond repair. He really liked you and he feels like he brought you into the game to soon. But you know kid, in this life that's the way it is and to me if you're going to be brought in, the sooner the better, so you know what you're getting into."

I nod. "I think you're right and he hasn't ruined things, not yet."

"He's also worried about his age difference with you, how do you feel about Edward being 7 years older than you?" Jasper asks.

I shrug, "I thought it would bother me but it really doesn't."

"Good, one less thing to worry about si are you ready to go shooting yet?" He asks.

Jasper has been trying to talk me into a gun lessen out in the forest. I've been hesitant about it. "Maybe Jazz." I tell him.

"Really, you want to go right now?" He asks.

I put my hands up, "No, chill, I'm at school, remember?"

He laughs, "Right, how about after school?"

I laugh, "Okay, Jazz, after school."

"Fuck yeah, I wish you would carry your piece on you though Bells, it would make things easier on me." He says pulling out the gun I'd used Monday.

"It's not like I really know how to use it." I say taking it from him. Just the weight from the gun and the cold metal sends shivers through me, good shivers.

"You knew how to use it the other day, beside I can tell you like it." He nudges my shoulder.

"Where would I even put it?" I ask.

"The front or the back of your waist band." He says lifting his shirt to show his gun in his waist band.

Making sure the safety is on I try tucking it in my waist band. "Dude, that's uncomfortable." I complain.

"There's always the back." He shrugs.

Sitting forward I tuck the gun in the back, this to is uncomfortable but it's easier to deal with. "So you'll take it with you?" He asks.

I nod, "Yeah, sure."

"Sweet, but stay out of trouble, kid. No using it on dumb bimbo's." Jazz says.

I fake gasp, "Jazz, does that mean you wouldn't help me hide the bodies?!"

He bursts out laughing. "The look on your damn face! Ha, nah kid, of course I'll help you hide the bodies, I just really rather you wouldn't." He says.

"Don't worry, they aren't worth the bullets." I tell him with a smirk. "See you after school?"

"I'll be here, see ya kid." Jazz bumps my fist and I climb out just as the bell rings.

)0()0()0()0()0()0(

"...Stand straight, both eyes opened, arms extended and just pull the fucking trigger Bells." Jasper says with a joint hanging from his lips.

I've hit the target more than one time but I haven't hit the tiny ass bullseye in the middle and Jasper wants me to hit it once before we leave.

I pull the trigger once and Jazz goes out to check it, it's good distance away and small, Jazz makes sure it's hard to hit. "Fuck yes, Bells. I told you could do it!" Jazz says walking back. "Now it's time for moving target practice."

He sits down on the large boulder next to me and pulls out a bag of already rolled joints, so Jazz loves his chronic, he pulls one out and puts it in his lips. "I'll be right back." He says taking a new paper and walking back the direction we've been shooting. I take the bag Jazz left behind and pull out a joint. It smells amazing and I haven't smoked pot in awhile. I grab the lighter and light up. It goes down so smooth I take a bigger hit than I planned.

"You ready, Kid?" Jazz asks coming back just as I let out the breath I'd been holding in. "Fuck, Bella." He says. "If you wanted to smoke couldn't you have waited till after we were done?"

Mm, "I don't know Jazz, I'm feeling pretty good and relaxed." I tell him. "Let me at least try like this."

He sighs, "Target is already moving out there." He points behind him. "Edwards going to fucking kill me."

I see what he's done, he's managed to tie up a small log in the vines hanging down and stuck the target there. I wonder what Jasper is thinking as he watches me, gun steady, joint hanging from my own lips. I pull the trigger again and again until it's empty.

"Alright Bells, let's see how you did." He says walking out there again. "Fuck Bella!" I hear him shout out. "Check it out."

He hands over the paper and the middle of the target has a hole the side of a quarter. "You're fucking excellent high. It's like your relaxed and calm, your more on focus. You know I'd almost think you were related to me, kid." He bumps his shoulder into mine before taking the joint from my lips and taking a hit.

)0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0(

Jasper and I are kicked back on the trunk of his car as we pass back and forth the second joint of the evening. He's been praising me on how well I've learned to shoot the gun and next he wants to teach me to take it all apart, clean it and put it back together. It sounds interesting but I could care less.

"Man Edwards going to be pissed when I check in." Jasper says.

I take the joint away, "Don't fucking tell him." I say taking a hit.

"It ain't that easy Bells, Edward, he's a fucking mind reader even if he's not right in front of me, he'll know what's up." Jazz says.

I hold out my hand, "Give me your phone." He passes it over, just a plain flip phone. "Old school?" He just shrugs.

I flip through the contacts a bit before finding E. Masen. I press send and wait for him to answer, I don't have to wait long. "Jazz, how is she?"

"She's fine." I answer back and it's silent for a minute.

"Bella... Are you Okay?" He asks. His voice, his concern, it melts me.

"Yeah, I'm good. Jazz taught me to shoot, I can even hit a moving target, dead center." I tell him feeling proud.

"No shit, that's amazing, Emmett took forever before he could even hit a sitting target." Edward says.

"Hey stop talking shit, man, I'm right here." I hear Emmett in the background.

I laugh. "Okay, so I don't want you to get mad at me or Jazz because I'm my own person and I make my own decisions."

"What the fuck did you two do?" I can hear the anger already in his voice.

"I'm a better shooter when I'm high." It feels like that sentence took forever. "Jazz didn't make me do it or offer it to me, I did it all my own so you better not be mad at him."

I hold my breath waiting for him to answer. He sighs, "Alright, fine, I'm not mad at Jazz I'm just happy to hear your voice."

I let that breathe out and give Jasper a thumbs up. "Good, good, so um, do you want to talk to Jasper?"

"In a sec, I just, I want to see you." He says.

"Pick me up after school on Friday." I tell him, "Jazz can give me a ride in the morning."

"Yeah, Okay, I'll be there." He says, "Thank you, Bella."

"I'll see you soon." I tell him and hand over the phone to Jasper.

)0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0(

Jasper gave me his bag half full of joints and blunts, I love him for it because it helps me get through the night, light it up, eat a little something and then I'm out. I keep them in the zipper container that I think is actually meant for like sun glasses or something, either way it's a hard case to keep them from getting smashed and it doesn't smell as strong in my bag if it were just the zip lock bag.

It's the last class of the day and I've got butterflies, good ones but still. I hate how it seems like the last few minutes seem to take forever to go by especially with Mike Newton behind me and Jessica two rows over.

"Hey Bella?" I hear Mike once we're given free time.

I don't turn in my seat but answer anyways. "Yeah, Mike?"

"Are you busy tonight?" He asks, "I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go out tonight."

I refuse to turn in my seat and face him, "I'm busy Mike, I've got plans."

"With who?" He asks.

"That's none of your business, my answers no." I tell getting my stuff together.

"How about tomorrow night?" He doesn't give up.

"How about no." I tell him getting annoyed.

He appears in front of me. "Why not, it's not like you have a boyfriend."

I can feel Jessica's glare on me but I refuse to look at her now to. "Fuck off Mike, how about that."

"You can't be serious..." He says just as the bell rings.

"I'm serious, fuck off you piece of shit." I tell him as I push past him. I rush out the door even though I hear him calling me. I head straight for the exit hoping Edward or at the very least Jasper will be there. Opening the doors I spot him immediately. He looks up at MD through his lashes, he's only wearing a dark v-cut shirt and dark washed denim jeans and boots, his hair is combed back, he's perfect. He gives me this small almost shy smile and I know as soon as I take that first step towards him, there's no turning back.

I take that step and the next and the next. I hear my name just barely being called from behind me. When I get close enough I grab Edward by the shirt and pull him to me. I know this might get me in huge trouble but I just don't care, I press my body into his and and with one hand I wrap around the back of his neck and pull him down, bringing our lips together. His hands settle on my waist and I lean into him more. I know it lasts only a few seconds but it feels like forever. "What was that for, not that I'm complaining." He says.

"I missed you and Mike was being an ass and saying that I don't have a boyfriend so I should just go out with him, he wouldn't take no for an answer." I tell him looking back at Mike. Everyone is watching, whispering and pointing, I know this will get around town quickly, even to my dad but I don't care right now.

Edward glares at him and I smack his chest. "Attention on me." I tell him and surprisingly he listens. "Where are we going, what are we doing?" I ask.

"Honestly, I was going to drop you off, I have business to do on Port Angeles." He says.

"Well I know I'm going to be in troubled for this anyways so why not just take me with you?" I ask still holding on to his shirt.

He looks up and away like he's fighting his right and wrong with me again. "I really want to go with you." I tell him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

He sighs, "Alright, jump in sweet cheeks, get your ass moving." He says turning me around and swating me in the ass. I don't know what but I can't help but laugh at him as I go around the car.

Edward likes to drive fast and it frightens me that I find that way fun. I don't tell him that I do but he keeps looking over at me with this smirk on his face like he knows. The drive normally takes around an hour or so and we're already almost there thirty minutes later.

"Do you not even want to know what we're doing?" Edward asks.

I shake my head, "I'm fine as long as you're here." I tell him. "I trust you."

He raises an eyebrow at that. "I almost got you kidnapped."

"But I got away, look I'm fine with what happened and well I'm down for the ride." I tell him.

"You're serious?" He asks.

I nod. "Very." He just smiles at me and before I know it we're parked in the back of Masen bar.

He pushes back his seat as far as it would go and then reaches for something underneath. "Here, pretty girl, take this." He says, hanging over a gun.

I straighten up a bit and pull the glock from the back of my waist. He gives a questioning look but then shakes his head amused. "Jazz said you'd want it back." He puts the other gun back under the seat and sits up right. "You sure about this?"

"I'm sure." I tell him.

"Because I don't want you to regret anything and I don't want to pressure you into something you're not comfortable with." He says, I just don't understand why he's been so hesitant with me?

I tuck my gun back away and then I'm climbing over the seat and on to his lap. Straddling him I rest my hands on his chest. "Edward, listen to me." I tell him and his hands rest on my back. "I'm in this because I want to be, not because anybody forced me to be. I want to be here." I tell him.

"I just don't know if you are aware of everything this life style is. I don't want to hurt you." He says brushing my hair back and rubbing his thumb across my bottom lip.

"Keep me close and I'll be okay." I tell him running my hand up his chest.

"How the fuck did I get so lucky meeting you?" He asks before pulling me towards him and bringing our lips together. I feel his nipple ring under the shirt and run my fingers over it a bit roughly making him growl and his hips buck up.

"Fuck baby, we can't do this, not here, not now." He says.

I nod, "Okay, let's take care of business." I tell him, opening up the door I climb out and wait.

"We're going into the back, we're dealing with Jake and his crew. Jake owes me money, it's part of our agreement that was made up with my father and his when they were my age about where dealing takes place. Jakes father Billy needed safe territory to do business and seeked out my father, Carlisle has a lot of territory up in this part but when Jake heard the Volturi was taking over a large area up north he thought that meant not having to pay us and he was ready to fight the Volturi family for this land. This land isn't Volturi territory, it's Masens and I'll be dammed if we start getting fucked over by assholes." Edward explains to me. "Here's what I want from you, not only back up but I want you to search the room very discreetly. If you find a brick like this," Edward shows me his phone and a picture of a brick of Mary-Jane with a tribal wolf stamped on the package. "If you find this I'll give you a signal of some sort, pay attention for it, and then you have to steal it without them realizing it, alright baby, can you do that for me?" Edward asks his hand on the back of my neck.

I nod, "I've got you." I tell him.

He kisses my forehead, "Your fucking amazing, Beautiful. You ready?" I nod, "Let's fucking do this." He takes my hand and opens the door up.

...

 **AN/ yeah so that's this chapter, whatcha think? I could have continued and I really thought about it but i decided that's where it'll end for this chapter and I'll start the next chapter ASAP!**

 **So did you all party it up last night?! I...didn't, nope not at all just stayed home and watched the ball drop with my sweet kiddo! Anyways I wanted to do a quick shout out to Mariee! You make me laugh, I love it! Don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN/ Hey, Crazy momma here, I just want to thank everyone who's read, reviewed, favorited and followed my story so far, it means a lot to me! Mariee, thanks for the shout out! I don't have a twitter but I still checked it out! So this next chapter has a sexy lime *(I think that's what you call it,** _ **not sex**_ **)* so here it is, chapter 6!**

 **Remember all mistakes are my own and sadly I'm not the owner of twilight!**

 **Be mad, this chapter has been done and waiting since the 4th but the next chapter is almost done!**

Dare me 6

 _"Let's fucking do this." He takes my hand and opens the door up._

Edward walks calmly to one of seven back rooms. The door we're coming up to I can hear yelling already. Once we come into view I find Jazz and Em are already here ready to rough things up, James and two other guys are standing off to the side.

"I fucking told you Jake." Em says slamming his fist on the desk.

Jake is a tall guy who looks closer to my age than Edwards. His hair is spiked and he looks maybe part Indian, so do the other men around him, long hair, tribal tattoos, tanned smooth skin.

"You're in my bar, my territory, selling to my fucking people and you think you can fuck us over?" Edward asks since everything gets quite.

Jakes eyes flash over to me, looks me up and down but Edwards presence is demanding and his attention snaps back to him.

Words are definitely being exchanged but I concentrate on what Edward asked me to do. I'm searching the room, slowly moving about like a bored teenager might but my eyes are everywhere, that's when I spot the product, on a table back left side just past Mr. Muscles.

"You're fucking stupid bringing a kid with you, she's pretty recognizable you know?" I hear Jake saying. Edward lunges forward but Emmett's there to stop him.

I look up at him and give him the middle finger making him laugh. "Feisty, you fucking her Edward because I could understand that."

I continue to walk closer to the table and the talk gets back to business instead of about me.

Edwards eyes barely flicker towards me it's so quick even I question this but then I hear it, the go ahead and take it.

"... You don't think I will but Jake, _I fucking dare you_ , push me to my limit." He says, that's it, the sign. I dare you.

Reaching behind me I grab the package, I know Emmett, Jasper and one of the guys with James can see what I'm doing but they play it cool. I push the package into the waist of my jeans, thank God none of my pants fit just right because with a gun and this package, it never would have worked, my jacket is also a plus since I prefer them larger than necessary. Slowly I walk back over to Edward and he wraps an arm around me.

"Jake I'm giving you a day, one day when I find you, you better have my money." Edward says turning us around.

"That's it, fucking shoot this prick on the spot and take what's ours." James says grabbing Edwards shoulder.

"I'm following orders, James, follow Carlisle's orders!" He raises his voice at James. If we don't hurry and they realize what's up James will get us all into trouble.

We all walk out, James is pissed but he follows. Once we're outside Edward whispers in my ear, "You got something for me baby?"

I nod, "In the front of my jeans." I whisper back, James is muttering shit but it's whatever. Edwards hands reaches for my waist and he's tugging my belt loops away from me, with one hand he reaches into my pants. I know we're being watched by the guys but I don't care, as sexual as this might seem it's not. Edward pulls the package from me and lifts to show what he has. Emmett whistles and Jazz smiles.

"Natural born sticky fingers." Jazz says.

"What the hell are we going to do with this?" James asks.

"We're going to wait, in less than a minute they'll be out that door." Edward says. Jazz and James guy, Laurent, are waiting on both sides of the door, Edward has me standing behind the car with a guy named Riley, he gives me a nod of approval after realizing what I'd done. Emmett, Edward and James wait in front of the door and not a second later Jake and two guys are rushing through the back door. Jake freezes when he sees all guns drawn on him.

"Fuck!" He shouts. "Tell that whore to give me back what's mine."

"First give me what's mine." Edward says so calmly. "And apologize to my lady."

Jake looks around at all of us before cursing again, punching the door and ordering one of the guys behind him to get the money.

Seven thousand dollars is what Jake owed Edward. Once Edward collected I handed over the brick and we all were on our way in three different vehicles. Jake was ordered to leave the building and not come back, if there were any issues a girl named Irene was to call Emmett and let him know.

We pull over by empty wearhouses, not very many people around.

"A thousand each." Edward says and hands out the stacks of cash. I'm completely shocked when Edward hands me one to. "You did your part, you get paid to." He tells me.

"Now she's your fucking employee?" James asks.

My heart sinks at that, is that all I'll be?

"No, she's my fucking partner." He says looking at me.

)0()0()0()0()0()0()0(

The wad of cash in the front pocket of my jeans feels to big. We're in a different dirt lot by ourselves this time since Edward needed to make a few phone calls, one to a man named Billy Black and another to Carlisle. I pay no attention to either of theses calls but but the one to Carlisle I do hear my name said a few times.

"Hey pretty girl, what's going through that mind of yours?" He asks.

In some ways I wish he wouldn't have asked but I'm going to be honest with him. "What are we?" I ask him.

He pulls me down the hood of his car where I'd been sitting and places both hands on my legs. "What do you mean? You're my girl, right?" He asks.

My heart jumps onto my throat. "If you want me." I tell him.

One hand tangles into the back of my hair holding me still. "I'll always fucking want you, you're mine and nobody else's." The way he says this, so serious and almost chilling, it's possessive, aggressive, a warning all in itself. He kisses me, painfully hard and yet it's not hard enough. I wrap my legs around his waist and pull him to me. Before we can get to into the kiss Edwards phone rings. He sighs, curses and pulls his phone out.

"Ya?" He answers. "What?!" I think it sounds like Jasper. "Fuck, yeah, we'll be right there."

He hangs up the phone and kisses me hard again but pulls away quickly after. "No matter what, it's always going to be us, right?"

I nod, "Always." I repeat.

"Your father has the whole police department looking for you." He says.

)0()0()0()0()0()0()0(

"I want you to drop me off a few blocks away, I'll walk home." I tell Edward as we get closer to home.

He shakes his head, "I'm not going to make you walk home."

"Edward, just let me do this my way." I tell him.

We pull into an old dirt road a block away from my house. "Jasper will be around in the shadows, I'll come back around soon, I promise."

I nod, "Always." I tell him and lean over to kiss him.

"Always." He repeats and I climb out of the car.

I've never felt more like a criminal than I did right this second. A grand in my pocket, the glock in my waist band, maybe I wouldn't be so worried if my father wasn't a cop. I stop and pull both items out and toss them in my bag with the weed that's in there. With a sigh I lift the bag over my shoulder and head inside.

"Bells!" My dad shouts when I walk through the front door, "Where have you been? I get these calls from Mrs. Newton saying you were attacked at school and taken..."

"What?!" I yell, oh hell no! "I was not attacked or taken by anybody!"

"Your friends say it was Edward Masen, do you know who that is?" He asks. When I don't answer Charlie speaks again but not to me, to his deputies. "Leave, call off the search and wait for my call."

"Yes Sir." One of them says and all three head out. I hear one of them ask, "Who's Edward Masen?"

"Do you know who Edward Masen is?" He asks again.

I shift from foot to foot, "Yeah, I know him." I tell him.

"And he forced himself on you?" He asks.

I shake my head, "No, I forced myself on him." I tell him, well it's the truth.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you better be lying! Do you really know this man? His age, the crimes he's done but has gotten away with, the time he has done in prison?" He's pissed and when I don't answer he continues on. "Murder, Bella, he has 7 unproven cases against him and they think they're more than that! His father, Carlisle has a similar wrap sheet along with his brother."

"Edward would never hurt me." I tell him.

He slams his hands down on the table, "And I'm sure that's what the fifteen year old girl thought when he killed her!"

"What?!" I ask, my heart drops, 15 year old girl, what is he talking about?

"Oh so you don't know all of that, does he know you're still a child, not that it really matters to him I guess." Charlie starts muttering. "You'll stay away from him, you hear me?"

"Really Charlie?" I can't believe he's doing this.

"It's dad! Yes I'm serious, if you don't keep away from him, I'll have him arrested, I'm serious!" He yells at me. "Have you had sex with him?"

"What the... You can't be serious?!" Now I am yelling at him, what I do is none of his business.

"Serious?! Serious! Isabelle the man probably has something! And god forbid you'd get pregnant from a monster like him!" Before he can continue going off I cut him off.

"Okay, I get it!" I shout but then sigh, "I'll stay away from him as long as you promise to leave him alone and don't arrest him."

"Bella..." He starts.

"No, I'm serious leave him alone." I tell him standing my ground, I've never had a fight like this with my dad I'm surprised I've held so strong.

I wait till he nods in agreement before heading to the stairs.

*)0()0()0()0()0()0()0(*

It's late at night when I think I hear my bedroom door close, but it was so quite I'm not even sure and the pitch black doesn't allow me to see anything.

"Don't scream baby." I hear beside me, I gasp but I know that voice, I'd know that voice anywhere.

"Edward, how'd you get into my room?" I know my door was locked.

"I picked the lock, just like the front door." He says like it's obvious. "Scoot over."

I comply and do as I'm told. I'm a little nervous about my sleep wear, a camisole and shorts that are so short they should be considered underwear, no bra.

I hear something light hit the floor and then the bed dip. I can barely make out his figure as he lays down under the blankets with me. "I couldn't sleep, especially not knowing if you were serious about not seeing me anymore as long as your father left me alone."

"I wasn't, I just want him to leave us alone." I tell him.

He pulls me against his side and I curl up there. He's wearing a muscle shirt. "I want to tell you something." He says. "I want to tell you about the first time I'd ever felt guilty for killing someone, the one time I actually went to jail for it to."

I wait and listen for him to go on.

"When I was 15 there was this girl, Bre Tanner. She liked me and I liked showing off for her." He says, I wonder if he realizes I'm not as relaxed anymore. "By that age I'd already killed a few people but they didn't matter. I talked her into sneaking out to a party with me, after we were both a little drunk. She liked my father's red classic mustang, she liked going fast, so we went for a drive... I wrapped the car around a tree hitting on her side. She didn't die right away, no she suffered first and I held her till she died... That's how the police found us, I did my time Bella. I regret drinking and driving and it will never happen again. I just wanted you to know, Jazz said it was brought up and you looked confused the most about it." He explains.

I relax a bit after that. "I was, confused, thank you for telling me, and I'm sorry that happened to you."

He holds me a little tighter now. "I'm mostly over it. Now what are we going to do about this towns little gossip problem and your father's hatred for me?" He asks.

"I don't know." I tell him honestly, I've been thinking about it but nothing has come to mind.

We both sigh at the same time and I rub my hand up his chest, not really thinking about it. He growls low, "What are you doing to me woman." He says.

"What do you mean?" I realized what I've been doing so now I do it on purpose and run my fingers over the bars in his nipples. He hisses and flips over on top of me. I pull him into a kiss and he grinds right into me, with such little clothing I can feel him hard, he grinds into me again and again till I'm moaning, it's a good thing Charlie is a heavy sleeper but I try to keep quite. I'm so disappointed when Edward flips off of me and back on to his back.

"That's not fair, getting me all worked up and then just leaving me like that." I drag my fingers through my hair.

"I'm sorry, it wasn't nice of me to do that. I just don't want our first time under your father's roof with him next door." He says.

"It doesn't matter, I'll let you have me anywhere, everywhere, anytime." I tell him, "But I guess I'll have to take care of myself." I tell him. I let my hands drift down, lightly I pinch my own nipples and let out a low moan. I can feel his eyes on me, watching my every move. I run my hands lower and slip them under my shorts. Edward is watching very closely but he's not moving so I run a finger across my clit, lowly moaning I dip a finger into my pussy and gasp.

Edward grabs my hands and flips over on me, "Do you really want to play that game?" He asks. I bite my bottom lip and he growls again, he grabs the hand that I'd been using and sucks my finger that I'd dip into my pussy into his mouth and moans, it's the most erotic thing I'd ever seen. Instead of kissing me again he's sitting up and pulling his shirt over his head. "Do you trust me?" He asks.

I nod, "With my life." I tell him.

He smiles for a second. "Arms up baby doll." He says. I lift my arms and he takes his shirt and ties it around my wrists and the bed rails, I can't move my arms. He slides back down so that he's hovering over my body. He kisses me soft yet roughly and I want more but he's pulling away. He traces his fingers just barely under my camisole before pushing up, up and up until it's over my head and around my arms. I gasp when Edward flicks his tongue over my nipple and then lightly blows cool air across me. My nipples harden instantly.

"So beautiful." He whispers.

On the flesh near my cleavage, Edward bites there, making me gasp and then he sucks the flesh into his mouth, his tongue massaging back and forth. When he stops he smiles down at me. "I've marked you as mine." He says before pulling the blankets up and over him. I lift my bottom half when he tugs my shorts and panties down. I have never been in this position before but god with Edward I love it. He spreads my legs open and I'm nervous he might not like what he finds. I keep most of the hair shaved except a strip that's kept trimmed short. "Fuck." I hear him say before something warm and wet slides between my folds. I gasp, my back arching off the bed. "Shh, baby, let's try not to wake the chief." He says, then plunging a finger inside me and he tongues my clit again making me cry out in pleasure. I try hard to keep quite but it's hard when you have someone with such amazing tongue skills as Edward. He lightly bites down on my clit making me cry out again, two fingers are inside me now, "Edward, Edward wait, I... I'm..." I pant, I can't even think clearly much less speak!

"Go ahead, baby, let it happen." He says going back with more _excitement_. He curls his fingers and I feel it, starting in my toes and building low in my tummy, my legs tighten, my pussy clenches and then I'm squeezing Edwards fingers, as well as his head as I ride out the best orgasm I've ever had. He's still down there, lapping up as much of my juices as possible, even as I still twitch until finally I'm just a panting mess. Edward comes back up, a very smug smile on his face as he wipes his chin clean. "Your fucking taste is amazing, I could eat you all day." He says untying me. As soon as he does I toss my shirt off and I pull him back down on top of me and kiss him hard, I don't even care that he just went down on me, the taste really isn't bad and it's kind of a turn on. I really don't know how I manage but I get him on his back and I straddle him. Since the sides of his neck aren't fully tattoo'd I latch my mouth there, massaging and nipping at the skin while I lightly tug at his nipple rings again, I'm so drawn to those damn things. He groans, hands gripping my waist painfully hard I'll probably have finger bruises there tomorrow. I reach down and unbutton his jeans.

"Wait." He says stopping me.

I pull back with a smirk on my face, "I'm not going to rape you Edward, just take off you're fucking jeans." I say with a giggle.

"Too damn cute." Edward says and helps me get the jeans off of him completely. "Wait, leave the boxers."

"Why, you really think it would stop us from having sex?" I ask with humor. "We won't have actual sex, just chill out." Like damn dude!

His boxers are tossed to the side and I lower myself down under the blankets. It's dark but my eyes have adjusted thank goodness because this would be a terrible sight to miss. Edward is thick, not terribly porn star long but man can a cock be sexy?

"You don't have to." Edward says pushing back the blankets. I take him in my hand and he twitches. Looking up at him we make eye contact, now I've never sucked a cock before but I've watched porn, it doesn't look that hard to do.

Keeping my eyes locked on his I lean down and lick the slit on his head. He hisses but never looks away. I lick again, this time dragging my tongue across his balls all the way across his length. "Fuck me, Bella, stop with the teasing." He groans.

With that said I pop the head into my mouth and take as much of him in my mouth, making sure to get him all wet. I rub my tongue around a bit before coming back up and I lick my hand, wrapping it around the part I couldn't reach I suck him back into my mouth and start on a steady bob.

"Oh, fuck Bella, such a pretty mouth." Edward says taking a handful of my hair and making me go a bit faster. With my free hand I manage to massage his balls and now he's grunting and moaning, cursing under his breath. His hips start to buck up making me gag just a little but that look in his eyes. I hum around him and he's starting to breath hard. "Baby move." He says. I shake my head no just slightly and work harder, faster. I can feel him swelling, thickening. His body tenses and suddenly hot jets of cum shoot to the back of my throat, my eyes close, trying not to gag and I manage until every last drop is gone. He doesn't go fully soft but he's pulling me back up by the hair. "Fucking aye beautiful, I hope your not that amazing of a cock sucker due to experience."

I shake me head, a bit embarrassed I admit, "That was my first time."

He smiles at me, pulling me towards his lips he whispers, "Fucking natural talents baby." He says sticking his tongue in my mouth. He's instantly hard underneath me again and I just can't help rubbing myself against him. "I want to fuck you so bad, you have no idea." He says between kisses.

I laugh, "I think I have an idea."

I sit up and reach down. "What are you doing?" He asks.

"Shh, let me play, Edward." I tell him.

I open myself up and sit on the length of him, he's not inside of me but the tip is at my clit so when I rock my hips we both feel pleasure.

I grind on him and he let's me, his hands are on me, everywhere, they move from my hips to my ass to my tits, pinching roughly on my nipples, making me moan.

"Fucking ride me, baby." He says slapping my ass, making me moan from the pain, the pleasure, I don't know which. Not even a full minute later he's holding me against him as my pussy throbs and he's shooting cum onto his abs, it's so sexy, everything he does is sexy. "What the fuck do you call that?" He asks.

I smile, "Not fucking." I say cleaning him off with a tissue. Once he's clean he flips me over on my side and spoons me. I can't help but laugh at this.

"Don't laugh at me, I kind of like cuddling, if get to hold you in my arms, things feel right." He says, kissing the back of my neck. "I don't want to lose you, you're mine now, always, nobody will make us be apart."

I snuggle in closer, my heart pounding so loud I'm sure he can hear it. "Promise?" I ask in a whisper.

"Promise." He whispers back.

 **AN/ So, what did you think, OK, good, great maybe? Let's hear it, review and let me know and Hey I'm opened to Pming to, that is if you have any questions you really want answered and don't want to wait or risk the chance of me not responding through the reviews! and shout outs about my story to your friends are greatly appreciated! The next chapter is close to being done, do you want to read it? Much love, till next time! ㈺7**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: so this chapter isn't as long as the last few but I like the ending so it works.**

 **jcampbell943_ When Carlisle says they've come back for Bella it's not that they've met before exactly, it's about the dare, the kiss and Edwards obsession with her afterwards. Ya know?**

 **On to the story!**

Dare me 7

I've been in such a better mood since Edward left yesterday, of course I'm a bit disappointed that he had more business to take care of and this time it was in Seattle but I still feel pretty good. My dad flipped his lid when he saw two hickies on my neck but with all the flipping out he didn't say much. My dad was going down to the reservation today to visit a long time friend, I can't remember his name right now but dad called and asked if I could maybe make something to eat since the game they wanted to watch wasn't coming out on his friends TV.

"Hey Jasper." I say without even turning around.

"How'd you know it was me?" He asks leaning against the counter.

I shrug. "No one is going to get past you, Jazz." I tell him.

"True, what are you doing?" He asks.

"Making dinner, Charlie and one of his friends are coming back here to watch some game so I'm making food." I explain.

"Cool, so I seen something on Edward before he left, I have a few questions for you." Jazz says, motioning with his finger for me to come here.

I can't help the small smile on my lips as I step closer to Jazz. Since my hair is already tied back he just puts a hand on my chin and turns my face from side to side. "You marking up each other, you two having sex?" He asks.

I smack his hand away, "How is that any of your business?"

"As your best friend, it's my business." Jazz says, "You on the pill, condoms?"

I roll my eyes, "We're not actually having sex Jazz, so chill."

"Just looking out for you kid, I don't like the idea of kids having kids." He says.

"Me either, don't worry though, I'm good, we're good, okay?" I ask. "I think I hear my dad's cruiser."

Jazz listens for a minute, "Good ear, kid, you got your piece?"

"In my room." I tell him.

He shakes his head, "I know your home but you should still keep it on you."

"Alright, I'll go up and get it, got a lighter, I think Edward jacked mine." I ask.

He tosses me a black bic and heads for the kitchen door. "See you kid."

"Bye Jazz." I say. Just as the back door closes the front door opens. "Bells?!" My dad calls out.

"Just a sec." I call out as I rush up to my bedroom. I stick the lighter in my pocket and grab my gun from my closet, slipping it into my waist band and heading back down stairs into the kitchen.

"Hey dad." I find him looking at the food in the oven.

"Hey, Bells, come meet Billy and his son." He says motioning for me to follow but I freeze on the spot.

Billy... His son? No fucking way! My dad can't be best friends with him! Please tell me it's not him!

"Bells, you okay?" Charlie asks just as a man in a wheel chair and cowboy hat comes rolling in, I tell you not what I expected. And then he walks in, Jake.

"This is Billy and Jacob Black. Guys, this is my daughter, Bella." Charlie says so oblivious to the shock running through me or the smug look on Jacobs face, the concern on Billy's face.

"Hi." I tell Billy but I keep my eyes off of Jacob, I can not believe this is happening! "Um, I'm going to take care of the food." I'm so glad I listened to Jazz and grabbed my gun, I feel better about having it with me.

"Guys go a head and get the game going on the living room." Charlie tells Billy. Once they turn and leave Charlie comes closer. "Bells, you okay?" He asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I tell him.

He's hesitant but nods, "You'll be okay if I run down to the snappy for beer? Billy and Jake are going to stay here."

My heart pounds, my anxiety spikes but I manage a nod, "I'll be okay."

"Great, I'll be right back." He says turning and leaving.

I look out the back window, wishing Jasper could see me and tell there's something wrong. As soon as the front door shuts I turn off the food and head out the back door. My eyes scan around but I see nothing and then the back door opens.

"Bella, what a coincidence that our father's have been best friends for years, we're practically family." Jake says stepping outside.

"What do you want, Jake?" I ask, I refuse to show him fear.

He doesn't answer instead he says, "Did you know our father's wanted us to meet when you first got to town, they thought maybe we'd like each other a lot." I think I do remember hearing Jacob's named said now.

"You're not my type." I say innocently.

"Edward is, I should be too. I can see things are getting serious between you two." He touches his own neck, "Does Charlie know about him?"

"Not that any of this is your business but yes, he does." I tell him, crossing my arms.

"Does he know about yesterday?" He asks. When I don't answer he laughs, "Good, I figured not other wise I wouldn't be here."

"Jake?" I hear Billy calling, "Leave the girl alone and get your ass back in here!"

I serve everyone food, oh how I wish I could poison Jakes and the guys do most of the talking. Once they're done, they head for the game on TV and I start cleaning up. When I'm done Jake walks into the room.

"What do you want, Jacob?" I ask putting the last glass down.

"I want to know more about you, Isabella." He says, "I want to know about the girl who killed Demetri, the girl who walked into a room with myself and my men and was able to steal right from under me. The girl who managed her way in to the Masen family without the Masen family seeking her out first. I want to know everything about you."

"Well isn't that just too bad, you're not going to know any of it." I push past him and into the living room. The game is just finishing up.

"I'm going to go warm up the car. I'll be back in for you in a minute, Billy." My dad says.

"Does your dad know what you're doing or what you've done?" Billy asks as soon as Charlies gone.

"Does he know about you?" I ask before walking away.

"Jake!" I hear Billy call out.

"You don't have to be an ungrateful bitch about it, Billy is only worried about you because he's best friends with your dad." Jake storms after me. When I turn around he's right in my face.

"Get out of my face, Jake." I tell him.

"You think you're so bad ass just because you're with the Masen family and you killed a guy but you don't know shit about this life." He goes on.

I'm not going to correct him.

I put my hand on his chest and push him back. He barely moves back and he's still coming. "Get out of my face, Jake!" I yell at him and push back again making us both take a few steps back. I'm up against the counter and he's not stopping. I reach behind me and pull the gun from my waist band. "Fucking stop!" I yell finally getting him to stop.

His eyes move between mine and the gun. "Just leave me alone." I tell him.

"I'm going to fucking kill you, Bella. Maybe not today but soon, your days are numbered." He says, just as Billy rolls in.

"Bella, put the gun down." He says motioning with his hands.

My eyes don't leave Jakes. "It's me or him, Billy." I say.

"Please, Bella. Don't kill my boy, he can be a fuck up sometimes but please, don't do it." Billy begs.

"Some day you won't be around to stop him or me. Someday one of us will be dead, why shouldn't I make sure it's not me?" I ask.

"That's fine, kill me if that's what you want. You're dead anyway, the Volturi family will make sure of that." Jake says with a snarl.

I hear the front door open and Charlie call out. I place the gun behind me, my hand still on it just in case and Charlie walks in.

"Thank you, Bella... For the food." Billy says with a nod. "Jake, go."

Jake storms past and Charlie is so oblivious to what just happened he just starts talking about the game.

)0()0()0()0()0()0(

"I'm so fucking sorry Bella." Jasper says as we sit on the roof. "I couldn't believe what I was seeing through the kitchen window, but I had your back."

"It's fine, just don't tell Edward that you didn't know right away. He'll be pissed abs you don't deserve that." I tell him leaning my head on his shoulder.

He passes me the blunt, "You're to good to me, kid."

I sigh, "Jake says I'm dead anyways, the Volturi will make sure of that."

"We won't go down without a fight, you're family no matter what, we've got you." He says wrapping an arm around me.

"Thanks Jazz." I tell him. "Will you take me somewhere? I don't want to be here tonight."

"Won't you get in trouble?" He asks.

I shrug, "Doubt it, Charlie doesn't pay attention to anything after a game."

"Where do you want to go?" He asks.

)0()0()0()0()0(

Edwards room is perfect, barely even lived in but it smells like him so it's perfect. I curl up on his bed and crash out almost immediately. When I wake up, I freak out just a little until I remember where I am.

"I didn't mean to wake you." Edward says sitting down on the bed beside me. "Are you alright? Jazz told me what happened."

I nod, "I'm just glad you're back. I missed you." I say curling up next to him.

"Billy called and apologized for his sons behavior, he says it won't happen again but I don't trust them." Edward says.

"Me either." I tell him. "I just wanted to pull the trigger so badly."

"I'm glad you didn't, I don't think Charlie would have handled it well." He says.

"How does he not know?" I ask.

Edward shrugs, "Some people can be very obvious to what's going on around them, others turn a blind eye."

"Either way, both make me nervous." I tell him.

"Come on, let's get some sleep, I've been awake for almost 48 hours, I'm beat." He says pulling me back with him.

As I lay in the darkness, surrounded by Edward, I can't help but notice how much my life has changed since that one dare and how much my line of thinking has changed.

Life is too short to not live it to the fullest, the exact way you want it.

To be reckless.

To say yes more often.

To have fun.

I don't want to be the girl who worries about the rules of society. I want to live life on the edge, I want to live it all with Edward. I want to be apart of everything, his struggle, his survival, his success. I want us to be a team, I want to have his back 100% and we can balance each other out. Life is short, so I'll break rules, I'll love recklessly and fully with all my heart, I'll live life to the fullest and I'll have no regrets.

I'll have Edward.

 **AN: so... I'm thinking of trying out Edwards POV, we will see how that goes. It might be the next chapter, it might not, we'll see. All mistakes are my own since it's just me writing here! Hopefully the next chapter will be longer!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note: Omg, so no one really reads these, right? Well if you are reading the AN please know I am so sorry for the wait! Real life gets busy sometimes right!? Hopefully I can start writing and updating more frequently! So here's the next chapter, in Edwards point of view! Enjoy!**

 **RxR!**

Dare me 8

Edwards POV.

I'm scared, I haven't been scared like this since I was 10 and watched my dad beat a man to death with his own fists and he wasn't aware of some guy coming up behind him and I shot that guy dead. When my dad looked up at me, his eyes were so dark and angry I almost said it wasn't him but then he realized who I was and what I'd done for him. I'm not scared exactly how I was that day but I'm afraid I'll screw everything up with Bella. I'm scared that I'll never be good enough for her and in the end she'll realize that.

How did I ever get so lucky when she walked into my bar and chose me to kiss? And that damn kiss was so right I wanted to take her then and there and maybe I would have if it weren't for Emmett. I stay the night most nights when I'm in town but when I go out of town I always find Bella curled asleep in my bed just like she is now.

I want to do something special for her in a few days since it's her birthday. The big 18. God I just can't believe I'm falling for a girl who's seven years younger than me. Age is just a number though right? Nothing will ever keep me from my girl. Not her dad, the police, Aro, James that asshole, or Jake and Billy Black.

My phone buzzes letting me know that there's a call. I answer without seeing who it is. "What?" I ask quietly.

"Edward." The voice on the other line sounds out of breathe. "It's me idiot, your brother, forgotten about me already? Scratch that, you love Bella right? You want to protect her?"

"What the hell kind of question is that? Of course I want to protect her, what's going on?" I ask sitting up away from Bella who stirs in her sleep.

"Get out of Forks, Edward, I'm serious. I just called pops he's headed your way." James says, I hear the roar of an engine in the back ground.

"What's going on, James? Where are you, who's shooting?" I ask, Bella starts sitting up.

"Victoria, get your ass back in here before you fall out!" James yells, "We're trying to lose the Volturi, we over heard them talking, they're coming for Bella to use her against us. Get her out now! You have 45 minutes tops! " the phone goes silent.

"What's going on?" Bella asks.

I look back at her and I see the worry in her eyes. "They're coming for you, we have to run."

)0()0()0()0()0()0(

"Five minutes, Bella, no more than that, okay?" I ask her.

"He's never going to let me go, not only will we have the Volturi after us but we'll have police too." Bella says fiddling with her hair nervously.

"That's why I'm here." Carlisle says from the driver side. "I'll talk with him you get your shit together and we'll be gone before the Volturi come."

We pull up to Bella's house and the three of us all climb out. Fuck! What the hell did I do! I don't want to regret meeting Bella but this shouldn't have happened.

"5 Minutes as soon as we step inside, only the necessaries, Bella." Carlisle says. She nods and pulls out her house key.

"Charlie's going to flip, he didn't even know I was gone." Bella says before rushing inside.

"Who's there?!" Charlie yells out, "Bella, I thought you were in your room, what the..." He goes silent as I step from behind the wall to make myself known. Carlisle steps in next. "What's going on?"

"It's good to see you again, Charlie." Carlisle says confusing both Bella and I. "Have a seat, we need to talk."

"Baby, you have 4 minutes, I promise I'll tell you everything I hear." I tell Bella. She looks so torn, wanting to know what's up but knowing our time is limited.

"Okay, I'll be right back." She says. I grab her waist and pull her into me for a kiss but I make sure it doesn't last more than four seconds. Bella runs off and I turn to find Charlie glaring at me.

"Charlie, it's been awhile, how are you old friend?" Carlisle asks.

Charlie runs his fingers across is mustash. "I'm fine, why are you here Carlisle?" Charlie asks.

"Do you remember how you owe me? I saved Rene's life and Bella's really, when you pissed off Royce King? You came to me, Charlie even though you had already joined the police force, and begged me to make the King family disappear." Carlisle says. "We were such good friends back in the day... You insisted that you owed me big, I tried brushing you off so finally I told you, _One day I will come back and collect_. And you told me, _Anything_."

"No." Charlie says, chest rising and falling faster.

"Yes." Carlisle says. "I've come to collect, she's coming with me. It's for her own safety Charlie, the Volturi will stop at nothing to kill her. Isabella must come with us and you must not call the police. She may return after all of this is over with if she wishes."

"No! Not my daughter, you can't be serious!" Charlie yells, tears pooling in his eyes. "The Volturi are back?"

"And they're coming for her, Charlie. If you really want to protect her, let her go." I tell him.

He glares over at me. "She's a child! How could you want to be with her?!"

"I love her, she's the most amazing woman I've ever met, she's far from a child, Charlie. We could protect her in ways you never could." I tell him.

"I can't believe this is happening..." Charlie mutters.

"She's my collection, Charlie. She's coming with us." Carlisle says.

Charlie looks up over our heads. "Does she even have a choice?"

"She'll always have a choice. If she wants to stay so be it, if she wants to come back she can." Carlisle tells him.

"And it's my choice now, daddy. I want to leave with Edward." I hear Bella behind me and I quickly stand up. She comes to my side. "I know what I'm doing, I promise if I ever want to come back, I'll call you, I'll come back."

"I'll be sending you off to a death sentence with them." Charlie says.

Bella shakes her head. "Keeping me here will definitely be the death of me, maybe even all of us." Bella says and then whispers. "Let me go, Charlie."

His face slackens and he slumps back in his chair. "Those four words are exactly what you're mother told me before she left with you." Charlie says.

A minute has passed, our time is almost up and if I have to I'll throw Bella over my damn shoulder and run if I have to. "Promise you'll call me when it's safe?" Charlie asks standing up.

"I promise." Bella says rushing to him and giving him a hug.

"I can keep you updated sort of, Charlie." Carlisle says.

Charlie nods. "If you need anything at all, you don't hesitate to call me."

"We have to go Bella, times up." Carlisle says. Bella has to force Charlie to let her go and Carlisle has Embry here waiting in the shadows as a guard for Charlie. I get Bella to climb in back and this time I slide in beside her as we watch Charlie disappear quickly.

Bella's silent but I have a question for my dad. "Pops, how'd you know Charlie?" I ask and Bella turns listen.

"We went to school together, he was my best friend, my only friend. That's also how I knew so much about Bella already, I've met her father, her mother and even her grandparents on Charlie's side before they passed. You even met Bella once Edward, she was just a new born." Carlisle makes eye contact with me in the mirror.

"That was Bella?" I ask looking back at Bella who only shrugs.

"Yeah, alright kids, you ready for this?" Carlisle says stepping on the gas just as three vehicles come flying off a side road. Bella turns wide eyed in her seat as bright lights flood the car. A second later the back window is shattered.

"My car! Those fuckers! Carlisle puts a arm back with his semi automatic in hand and starts firing through the broken window.

" Hands on the wheel!" Bella yells and turns around in her seat gun drawn and ready. I meet Carlisles eyes in the mirror and I know my old man is smiling, yeah I think Bella is working her way with both of us.

)0()0()0()0()0(

Carlisle has gone to get rid of the bullet ridden car and Bella and I are waiting inside a 24 hour diner in PA. We couldn't go back to the bar, Jazz says there are people watching it, he's supposed to meet us here.

"Buy me cherry pie, please, I really want a slice." Bella says pulling me from my thoughts. You wouldn't believe that this girl just went through leaving home indefinitely and ending up in a shoot out afterwards, she's acting so normal I'm just waiting for her to catch up and run screaming from me.

"Buy yourself whatever you want pretty girl." I hand her a fifty and she climbs over me. When she comes back she slides her plate across and goes to climb over me again only this time I stop her. "Edward." She whisper moans when I grab her ass. "We're in public."

"Is anyone looking?" I ask her, she shakes her head no, "No ones coming this way, we're basically alone." She nods again and I grip the back of her neck bringing her lips to mine.

I can tell she's already had a taste of the cherry because her mouth is sweet, her hand presses to my chest and I wonder if she feels how crazy she makes me, how my heart races just from her touch. I never knew this feeling before but once I got a taste of it, of her, I never want to let them go.

She grinds against me letting out this soft almost delicate moan that drives me wild, my hips thrust up as I yank her back down on my hardening cock and she makes the sound again.

"Hey dirty fuckers, not in public." I hear Emmett say as he takes a seat across from us. Bella turns the prettiest shade of pink as she climbs off of me, yeah maybe doing that shit in a diner wasn't the smartest since people are after us.

"Don't touch my cherries!" Bella says jabbing her fork at Emmett's hand. He howls even though it doesn't touch him.

"Mean!" He whines as Bella pops a cherry in her mouth.

"Stop being a little bitch." I hear Jazz say laughing.

Carlisle pulls up a chair next and sighs. "Alright kids, let's get down to business. How are we going to keep Bella safe?"

"We kill the three Volturi of course, how else?" We all turn to find James standing behind us, his arm slung over Victoria's shoulder. I look over at Bella who's still eating her pie like nothing's up right now. Bella scoots allowing Viki a seat and James pulls up an extra seat like Carlisle.

Emmett is still trying to steal cherries and Bella is still trying to stab him with her fork. "Get your own fucking piece!" Bella says getting closer to stabbing him.

"Em, pay attention." Carlisle says, oh right, I guess I should too.

"Killing the Volturi isn't easy, it's not like people haven't tried before." Jazz says.

"Yeah but we haven't." James says.

"You have a plan, boy?" Carlisle asks and James shakes his head no.

I notice Bella and Viki having some sort of stare off with each other, I know what Viki is doing and Bella isn't flinching.

"... Splitting up, head south and meet up somewhere near the Mexican boarder." Carlisle is still saying. I make eye contact with James who is trying to pay attention but can't help but be interested in the girls.

"Alright." Victoria says, getting our attention. "You're alright, I like you." She said reaching for a cherry off Bella's plate. Bella treats her the same way she's been treating Emmett.

"Good..." Bella says, everyone's quite before Viki does something she rarely does, Viki laughs making us smirk.

"Alright, I like you a lot." She says laughing in an almost child-like sound.

"Can I have a bite pretty girl?" I ask Bella and she surprises me by giving me a bite of pie.

"Why does he get a bite?" Emmett whines.

Bella smiles sweetly, "He asked nicely."

 **AN: so... Edwards POV... What did you think? I'm nervous about it! All mistakes are my own... Or my phones since it likes to tthink it's smart and will correct words when they didn't need to be (stupid auto correct) anyway tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: Hey! So this chapter... Yeah I like this chapter. So we're back to Bella's POV and things might get full on lemony in this chapter, consider this your warning.**

 **All mistakes are my own and SM is the rightful own to these characters, so yeah, read on and dont forget to RxR and FxF**

Dare me 9

Bella's POV

"It's best not to leave a trail. The Volturi have men in strange places. I have a bank account but I don't like putting cash in it. The safe is back at the Masen bar but we couldn't get to it. This is what we have for now."Edward explains after paying with cash at a decent motel, it wasn't anything special but I'm sure there are worse.

I yawn, we've been awake through the night, even though I slept an hour before Edward showed up I'm exhausted so I can't imagine what Edwards feeling like, he's been up over twenty four house, I think he's nearing thirty six hours.

He opens the door and allows me in first, there's a small table, a king size bed, a TV on the wall and a door leading into a bathroom and that's it.

"I'm going to shower, I'll be out in a minute." I tell him heading into the room with my bag. Out of all the clothes I grabbed pajamas weren't here, with a sigh I hop in and relax some.

When I get out I stupidly get a bit nervous. I slip on a clean pair of panties and a white crop top before grabbing my bag and heading out. I find Edward passed out only in boxers laying across the bed, my nerves immediately labs l leave as I set my bag down and go to climb in with him. I'm out almost the second my head hits the pillow.

I felt well rested when a strange feeling rushes over me, peeking an eye open I find Edward is already up.

"Why are you staring at me?" I mumble.

"I'm trying to figure out how I slept without ever realizing what you're wearing next to me." He says laying back down next to me.

I smile down at him, as I lean above him, "We were tired, you especially." Before he can kiss me I'm out of bed and with my bathroom bag, no way am I going to kiss him without brushing my teeth first.

"Baby, just get dressed, our next stop is in Phoenix Arizona, we can rest there for a little while, maybe celebrate your birthday in Tucson Arizona?" Edward says walking into the bathroom with me.

I shrug, "Sure, where ever you go, I go." I tell him. He gives me a breathtaking smile and kisses my forehead before heading back to the room.

Once I'm ready Edward looks worried, "I don't know how far we'll make it with the cash we have, we should have stayed at a cheaper hotel."

I dig into my pocket of my back pack and toss out what money I have left, five hundred and thirty two dollars left, hey at least I have new clothes to show for it but I'm thinking I probably should have just saved it.

"What's this?" Edward asks looking at the pile of money.

I shrug, "What I have left over from the first job." I tell him. "Take it, use it to get us where ever we need to be."

"You're amazing, you know that? Fucking amazing!" He nearly shouts, jumping up to give me a kiss. Together we have seven hundred bucks, Edward was still pissed that his cash was at the bar.

"You ready to go?" Edward asked. I nod, "You have your gun?"

"Yeah," I lift the back of my shirt.

"I have to take a piss, you need the bathroom?" He asks.

It's a good idea. "I'll go after you, you can take the bags to the car when you're done.

Once Edward leaves I head into the bathroom. The windows open but I figured it is just because Edward went to the bathroom. I place the gun on the counter next to me and do my thing. It's when I start drying my hands that I notice the shower curtain move. My heart pounds as this figure moves from behind the curtain, at the same time I'm reaching for my gun. By some miracle I get it, turn to face the man and then I'm deaf... I can't hear a thing but a loud ear piercing ringing and I feel dizzy, I have to keep it together. I make eye contact with the man in the tub, his eyes are wide, four red spots seep through his white shirt three in the chest the fourth just below his neck. I barely hear him cough and when he does it comes out with a spay of blood and now it's across my own white shirt. His gun falls from his hand and he stumbles forward, tripping on the tub he falls right at me. I try to step back but the sink is right behind me and he lands right on top of me. The bastards heavy and weighs me down as he grips my arms, pulling me with him to the ground. Blood stains my shirt and my blue jeans, so much for new clothes. Suddenly I hear shots ring out. I push the guy off of me and stumble to my feet. I reach the door handle just as Edward yells. "Bella!"

I swing the door opened and he's there, breathing heavy. His eyes land on me and they grow wide. "Are you okay?" He asks, "I heard gun shots," his eyes sweep behind me spotting the dead man on the floor. "Are you okay, are you hurt?" He starts checking me frantically.

I shake my head, "I think I'm okay, I think it's his blood." I tell him.

"We have to go now, they found us and now we're screwed because cops are being called." He pulls me to the door. Opening it I'm surprised to find stupid people looking around, concerned about the gun shots and then the guy at the end of the hall who's laying in a puddle of blood. I try not to look anyone in the eyes as we quickly walk through the hall way.

"Hey, you two, stop right there!" We hear behind us, Edward barely turns to look behind us before he whispers, "Run."

)0()0()0()0()0()0(

Edward won't let me drive, he insisted that he's the driver and I'm the shooter. "Do you think you can keep your eyes on the road?" I ask Edward.

"What do you mean?" He asks already looking over at me.

"I don't want you to stop but I don't want to sit in these blood stained clothes either." I explain.

His grip tightens on the steering wheel. "Climb in back so you're not in reaching distance." He says making me laugh.

It's scary exciting doing nearly a hundred on the high way while you change in the back seat of the car and have you're boyfriends eyes on you nearly the whole time.

"When we get to Phoenix I want to introduce you to two people, they're crazy but I love them." Edward says as we get closer to Phoenix. My tummy flips, of course Edward could have girls all over the world, why wouldn't he? Maybe he's married and it's his wife abs kid?

I'm silent the rest of the trip, and of course he noticed. "What's wrong?" He asks when we're almost there.

I shake my head stubbornly and don't say a word. Once we get to another hotel, this one isn't as nice as the first but it will do, I go straight into the bathroom. I hear Edward talking to someone but I don't listen in. I don't say a single word until the bathroom door swings opened, freaking Edward and is pick locking skills.

"What do you want?" I ask taking a step back.

His eye brow goes up. "I want to know what the hell I've done wrong?"

"Who are we meeting Edward?" I ask putting my hands on my hips.

He looks confused. "Rosalie and Alice?" He asks.

"So are they your side chicks? Wife and daughter maybe?!" I don't know why I'm so upset, I think all of it is just building up on me and the fool has the guts to smile at me.

"Pretty girl, are you jealous over Rose and Alice?" He says taking a step closer, I step back hitting the sink.

"No." I lie.

He steps into my personal space. "Are you sure you're not jealous of Rose and Ali?" His hands touch my hips.

"I just want to know who they are." I say leaning back away from him. He leans into me smirk still on his face. "I'd be stupid to think you don't have fuck buddies or a girlfriend, you're hot."

"Kiss me first and then I'll tell you the truth." He says staring at my lips.

I glare at him, "I swear I'll kick you in the nuts." I tell him. But I allow his lips to touch mine but I don't kiss him back.

He grabs me by the ass, picking me up and he sets me down hard on the counter top. "Kiss me, damn it." He says biting my bottom lip. When his lips reach mine again there's no genteelness now, I've upset him too. But we find my lips moving with his now too, he pushes my legs apart and slides me forward to meet him. His hand starts traveling up my shirt but I pull away.

"Who are they?" I whisper.

"I was going to fuck with you, but I want you too bad. Rosalie is Emmett's wife and Alice is Jasper's girl. They're just family baby. Any other girl I might have fucked with is in the past, you're my future baby." He says and his lips are back on mine and my shirt is up and over my head and I don't know how much longer we're going to be able to wait before we end up having sex. It's Edward who wants to wait, I would have fucked him already.

A loud pounding is what makes us stop and Edward helps me right myself before he goes to answer the door.

"Edward!" I hear a loud pitched scream before watching this little pixie type person jump on Edward. She's wild, with a short pixie hair cut that spikes everywhere, she's wearing all black and has dark makeup on. She also has a septum piercing and once our eyes meet she smiles and nearly pushes Edward away to jump on me.

"Oh my God you're Bella, I've heard so much about you from Jasper, he says you're amazing!" Alice is one hyper little thing and it's a good thing she's light, I might have dropped her otherwise. "He thinks we'll be best friends, I think he might be right!"

"Hey, Edward, your new play toy looks like a virgin." I hear a almost sexy voice say. "No real piercings, no visible tattoos."

"Be nice Rose." Edward says.

I hear her laugh, "Then she must be a virgin, how are you of all people with someone who isn't putting out?"

Looking at her made my heart squeeze. She beautiful, blonde hair, blue eyes, super tall. She's amazing looking, like runway model beautiful and the tattoos and piercing only add to her beauty.

"Shut the fuck up or get out." Edward says and she presses her lips together.

"She's not fully a virgin, Rose." Alice says getting our attention. "You're a wanted woman, Bella. Police are looking for Edward for killing one guy and for you killing another guy, some ass hole told cops that some woman killed the first guy then Edward killed the second."

Edward walks to the TV and flips through the channels until he finds the news, it's coming out as breaking news, you can't see our faces directly and they don't have our names yet but our description and what we've done is out there.

"Fuck." Edward says and then explodes from there. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" He starts punching the desk top over and over again.

Rose and Alice are quick to try to calm him down but nothing they say seems to be helping so I do what I think is best. I walk over and slap Edward. His glare turns on me and the girls jump back all to quick. I believe Edward would never hurt me but he's quite intimidating.

"Snap the hell out of it Edward!" I yell at him and take a step closer to him, "Freaking the fuck out won't help us right now, instead some asshole will call the cops for a domestic that isn't even happening. So chill the hell out and sit the fuck down for a minute."

"Not only do we have to worry about the Volturi coming now the cops too, what are we going do?" Edward asks. "I can't let you go to jail."

"I won't, we won't, we're just going to stick to the plan and meet Carlisle along the boarder, we'll keep our ear to the ground and until we hear from Carlisle, we chill out, no throwing crazies unless it's called for." I tell him as he sinks down to the bed.

It's quite for a minute until Edward sighs and flops backwards.

"I was wrong." Rosalie says, "I like her."

"Jazzy knows what he's talking about." Alice adds.

"Did you really kill someone?" Rose asks.

Alice is the one to answer for me. "He wasn't her first, she killed a guy back in Forks. I mean Carlisle finished him off but the guy was as good as dead anyways, he started chocking on his blood."

I didn't really know that but okay.

"I'm glad then, Edward needs someone who can handle their own, Bella. If you're that someone, I'm sorry for being a bitch." Rose says.

"It's fine, Edward is family and you protect family." I tell her.

She nods, "No matter what." She agrees.

They don't stay long after that and once I have the door locked I go to lay next to Edward. We're quite, the only noise is coming from some show on the TV. I don't know how long it goes by that we're silent but it's Edward who breaks the silence.

"It's a fucked up birthday present, being a wanted person." He says.

I stay staring at the ceiling. "My birthday is tomorrow, not today." I tell him.

"It's still fucked up, I just wanted to protect you, keep you safe, I'm failing at that." He says.

"You're not, I didn't have to come with you, I could have chosen to push you away in the beginning, I've made my own decisions in this Edward." I tell him.

Without warning he flips over on me and I meet his pretty green eyes. "How'd I get so lucky finding you?" He asks.

I smile up at him, "You're lucky but it's because I found you, you didn't find me."

He makes a silly face, "Well I did have to find you afterwards." He says. "I don't regret a thing." He says.

"I don't regret anything either, and I never will so long as I have you." I tell him being openly honest with him. Who knew one man, one dare, could change your life so drastically? I never want to let him go.

I pull him down for a kiss and I hope he can feel it, what I'm feeling for him, I want him to feel it all and I want to feel him.

He sits up and pulls me with him, then he's pulling up my shirt. I climb on him straddling him and bring our lips back together, his hands trace my legs, over my ass and up my back before I feel my bra loosen. He lifts me so that I'm kneeling over him and his tongue flicks out over my nipple. I run my hands over his shoulders and then I'm pulling his shirt up, up and over his head. The way he looks up at me through his lashes sends shivers through my body. His hands trail down my sides and then my pants are being unbuttoned as he kisses on my body. He yanks my jeans down just past my ass before he flips us over and pulls my jeans all the way off and then his jeans join mine on the floor. My thong and his boxers, that's what is left and then it's just my thong.

"I want you." I whisper as he bites my nipple, making me moan it out.

He looks up at me and starts to pull away but the grab him, pulling him back. "Wait." He says.

"No, Edward, please." I beg.

He groans. "It's my decision." He says.

I shake my head, "It's mine too, I want you Edward."

"You're a virgin..." He starts.

"You don't want me?" I ask, heart pounding at just the thought.

His hand runs through his hair, "No, I do want you, so fucking bad." He nods down at his rock hard cock as if to make a point. "But am I really worth you giving your virginity up?"

"I wouldn't want to give it to anyone else, Edward. I choose you, I'll always choose you ... I-I love you, Edward." I tell him, knowing what I'm saying is real, what I feel, it's real.

"You love me?" He asks.

I nod, "I love you." I tell him again and then he's attacking my lips. My thong is gone and he keeps rubbing himself against me until I feel him at my entrance, he's hesitant though.

"If you want me to stop, you say it and I'll stop, I promise." He says and waits till I nod. His hand grips just under my leg where it bends and he pulls it up. He pushes in a little ways and I gasp, we make eye contact and I nod, "Just do it." And with that he pushes all the way into me, all eight inches. My eyes slam shut and I have to remind myself to breathe.

"Oh, fuck, you're tight." He groans and then he realizes my eyes are closed. "Should I...?" Edward starts to say sounding almost panicked.

"No, don't move, just give me a minute to adjust." I tell him. He holds himself there waiting for the go ahead. I move slightly to see how it feels, a little sting but once I continue to move the pain turns to pleasure. "Fuck me." I whisper into Edwards ear and he doesn't need to be told twice. He starts off slow, rotating his hips, whatever he's doing is making him grind into my clit and I cry out because of this. Edward smothers my cries with his lips as he picks up the pace, my legs wrap around his waist and his hands grip my waist hard. His lips go from sucking on my nipples, to biting my shoulder or neck back to my lips. He sits up suddenly but he only pounds into me harder this way, his hands on my hips pulling and pushing me to meet each thrust.

"Ah, fuck, Edward!" I nearly scream out as my toes start to curl.

"Fucking cum for me pretty girl, cum all over my cock inside of you." He growls and it happens, my legs start to shake and my insides start to tighten around him, he falls back down to me, his teeth digging into my flesh where my neck meets my collar bone and I feel him grow inside me before warmth fills me up and my pussy clenches around him still, in away sucking every last drop of cum out of him until he collapses on top of me. I hold on to him, never wanting to let go. He leans up on his elbow to look down at me, a smile playing at those amazing lips of his.

"I love you, Isabella Swan, always." He says with such seriousness that I know this is it, I'll never be able to let him go.

 **Authors Note:**

 **)0()0()0()0()0(**

 **"Early in the morning's when I think about you**

 **I hit you like what you sayin'**

 **In the morning when I wanna fuck you**

 **Yeah, I hit you like what you sayin'**

 **I could fuck you all the time**

 **I could fuck you all the time...**

 **)0()0()0()0()0()0(**

 **I don't know why I love this song lol anyways what did you think about this chapter, good enough for you? I want to thank you all for your support and encouragement, it means a lot to me and I love reading about what you thought of a chapter, love you all!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note: Well well well, so it took me a while to update and I apologize for that but here's another chapter.**

 **I was upset because I lost my work I had done, it really annoyed me and it took a minute to want to get back into writing this chapter but I finally did it, I just wish it were longer.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Bella's POV**

"Fucking you for your birthday isn't what I had in mind." Edward tells me. We've been laying in bed for hours now and I am officially eighteen years old. We were supposed to leave already, head for Tucson but I've talked Edward into staying longer, just a day or two. "Don't you want to do something?" He asks.

"Alright, I have an idea of what we can do, but no complaining, it's my birthday, I get to choose." I tell him.

He nods, "Fuck, finally, what are we doing?" He asks sitting up. I sit up to, I climb over him and straddle him. "What are you doing?" He asks.

I let my arms hang over his shoulders, we're both still naked and I wouldn't have it any other way. "We're going to do something we haven't done yet." I tell him kissing his jaw.

When I get to his lips he kisses me back but laughs, "We've fucked already, baby."

"I know..." I kiss him again, slow, passionately, lovingly.

"Oh." He mumble as his hands find my waist, he gets it now and I know it's possibly not his style but I want to try this and he's not stopping me. Actually I can feel him growing underneath me. His hands lightly move up my back and then back down sending shivers through my body. He flips us over and continues kissing me, lightly touching me, everywhere. When he finally pushes into me, I'm so worked up but we keep up our pace, the slow going torture that's so fucking good. For the first time we make love and I've never felt closer to anyone.

\/\/\/\/

Ugh! I knew I should have insisted on going with him. Edward insisted on going to collect from an old friend, unfortunately this friend is a nervous wreck and trigger happy, he knew Edward very well but didn't like new people.

I should have demanded him to let me go. I lite up a joint and take a deep drag, it goes down so smooth I almost relax instantly. My bag is getting low, it's kind of depressing, I wonder when I'll see Jasper again. The door giggles and I jump up, pull my gun out and have it ready just in case, the joint still hangs between my lips.

I hear a familiar laugh and then Edward steps forward and stops laughing. "Fuck baby, it's just me." He says.

I put the gun down and he smiles, I notice there's someone behind him but I can't see who. "Did I ever tell you how sexy you look holding a gun?" He asks taking my joint from me but instead of taking a hit he kisses me and takes the smoke into his own lungs. He breaks the kiss, his eyes dark. "Baby, I want you to meet Garrett, an old buddy of mine, Garrett this is my Bella." Edward says.

Garrett is a tall lanky man with a wicked grin and trouble in his eyes. "It's a pleasure to meet the famous Isabella, the woman who stole a cold hearted mans heart and brought it to life, just for herself and yet she's just as ruthless as her lover, just as cold hearted." He winks. "I've heard a lot about you."

I look to Edward who shrugs. "People talk, everyone is curios about you."

"She really is beautiful, Edward. Sexy, mysterious and..." Garrett gets cut off.

"And mine, stop looking at her that way fucker." Edward says wrapping himself around me. I laugh when he kisses my neck, my guy is territorial.

"Where have you been? I was worried." I tell him wrapping myself around him now.

"Garrett here was at Benjamin's when I went over, Garrett's my old partner, we had a gig together where we would rob jewelry stores and turn around and sell what we could to very happy buyers." Edward explains. "I asked Garrett how he felt about doing another job. So we went out and did another job, I got you this." Edward says holding out a box.

I look down at it and smile, "You ass, maybe I wanted to come?" I say taking the box and sitting down on the bed. Inside is a beautiful Sapphire bracelet. "I can't... Oh fuck, Edward... I've never had... It's beautiful." I won't cry. Garrett's here for crying out loud but damn.

"You like it baby? I think I read somewhere that it's your birthstone." Edward says helping me put it on.

"I love it, I love you, thank you." I tell him giving him a hug but when I'm close enough I whisper in his ear, "I wish it were the only thing I was wearing right now." I says before kissing just below his ear.

"Fuck Bella, you can't tell me shit like that when we have company." Edward groans and Garrett laughs. "Happy birthday, pretty girl."

We all kick back and smoke some, I listen to the stories Garrett has to tell about his past with Edward.

"So, she must be something real special." I hear through the bathroom door when I close it. I hate to ease drop but I can't help it. "If I do recall after your first, Jane, you were pissed and swore that the next girl you're with is going to be it for you."

"Jane is a bitch who played my father to get to me as a fucking prize, she didn't want me, not really, she had no intention of going any further with me after she got what she wanted. Now, fuck, Bella... Mmm, I'm going to wife her, you wait and see, I knew she was it for me the second I looked up at her at the fucking bar. The second her lips touched mine, I know I'll follow her to the depths of hell so long as it means I can be with her." Edward says, angry at first, softening as he talks about me in the end.

"I'm really fucking happy for you man, I'm also glad she repopped your cherry, you were so up tight before, now you're more laid back." Garrett says laughing.

Edward laughs, "Shit, is it corny for me to say I wish she'd been my first? Fuck but she just barely turned eighteen."

"Fuck dude... Does she know you haven't been fucking around before her I mean besides the one time?" Garrett asks.

"She probably knows now, I bet my bottom dollar she's ease dropping right now, she's taken to long." Edward says.

Fuck me! I'm not coming out, nope. I hear mumble talk after a few, I turn the water on and start to strip naked, I'm almost done when the shower curtain gets pulled back.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

I nod, "I just wanted a shower."

"You all clean now?" He asks.

"Yup, I was just about to get out." I tell him .

I notice now that he's just in his boxers and muscle shirt and he's starting to sport a tent. "Come on out." He holds a towel out for me.

I've never had someone help me dry off before but Edward helps me and then he's leading me out to the darkened room. "I want you." He kisses my neck.

"You can always have me, anywhere, everywhere, all the time." I tell him.

He lays me across a the bed, strips his clothes off and he's fully hard now. "Fuck baby, will you just touch me already?" I ask him, he's been staring down at me, practically fucking me with his eyes.

He scoots down the bed, pulling me to the edge, kneeling on the floor he kisses my stomach and I moan at the contact. His tongue trails down, down, down, all the way to where I want him. He bends my legs up, holding me in the position of his liking, completely exposed to him and then I feel his tongue lick me, from my back door, across my front to my clit, I nearly scream and jump away from him, from the excitement that courses through me. I look down at him, shocked, I've never been touched _there_ much less licked _there_. He smiles up at me, mischievously so.

"Relax baby." He says.

"I've never..." I tell him.

He smirks, "I know, neither have I." He says. "But maybe some day..." He lightly touches me _there_ again but this time with his finger. "You'll let me?"

I bite my bottom lip, "Maybe...Years from now, but until then get up here." I tell him and pull him up to me where I can kiss him.

)0()0()0()0()0(

"We heard that it's your birthday today, so we're going out." Alice sings, they've been here all of two minutes and it's already to long.

"I don't have anything to wear." I complain.

"That's why I brought this!" Alice sings.

"Plus Edward is allowed to come, so come on." Rose says, that's what gets me to break, if Edward is there, ok.

After being forced into a midnight blue dress and some heels, with curls in my hair and some make up done I'm being forced out the door, fake IDs in hand.

I am completely excited once we get there because the boys are here!

"Look! It's Carlisle!" I say excitedly to Edward who is smiling down at me, "Oh my god, Em and Jasper!" I walk quickly to them and hug Emmett first, he lifts me off the ground as I try to pull my dress down to keep from giving a free show.

"Shorty, it's good to see you." Ems says squeezing me. Once I'm set down I'm wrapped up into Jasper's arms.

"Man, I missed you." I tell him.

"Missed you too, Bells. I've got you present but you have to wait till we get out of here." Jasper says setting me down.

Carlisle's next and as awkward as I thought it would be hugging him feels natural. "Good to see you alive and well."

"Like wise, what have I missed?" I ask Carlisle who laughs.

"Do you have your gun on you?" He asks.

I tap my purse, "Unfortunately it's in here."

"Well that does make me feel better that you at least have it, the Volturi have been trying to tail us, everyone of them we've caught never lived to see the next day." Carlisle says, "Anyways, less business more party Isabella, he's another fake ID."

The girls order me drinks, margaritas are my favorite and that's what I stick with the most. I dance with Rose and Alice, I even dance with Emmett and Jasper but Edward has been busy talking with Carlisle. After another dance I head to the bar.

"Hey, having fun?" Some guy walks up to me. I'm a bit nervous, I'm sure this guy is harmless but I'd feel better if I hadn't left my purse at the table.

"Yeah, tons." I tell him.

"I'm Ben." He holds out his hand. I ignore it but I tell him my name.

"Isabella." I tell him.

He drops his hand with a smile. "Beautiful name." He says.

"Here you go, birthday girl." The bartender tells me with a wink, she's been really nice.

"Birthday girl? You should let me buy you a drink." He says.

I shake my head, "I'm well taken care of, thanks." I tell him.

"Either way, happy birthday." He tells me.

"Thanks Ben." I tell him turning to leave when I'm attacked by Edward. His lips find mine so quickly he takes me by surprise. He doesn't stop kissing me till I relax. "Hey." I tell him when he pulls back.

"Hey, beautiful, you want to dance?" Edward asks before looking over to Ben who seems uncomfortable now. "Sorry, did I interrupt?"

"No sir, I just heard it was her birthday, I offered to buy her drinks but she said she is well taken care of, I see that now so I'm just going to go now." He says taking his drink and walking away back to a table.

"Thanks for saving me." I tell him.

"Just doing my job, marking my territory, claiming my woman because you know, your mine." He tells me brushing my hair back away from my face.

"Feel free to claim me anytime, anywhere." I tell him.

He smiles at me, "Happy birthday baby, I love you." He leans down to kiss me. "Now I dare you to dance with me, let go and be free." His breath tickles my neck sending goose bumps across my skin.

"Okay." Comes out as a breathy whisper.

 **A/N: Tell me what you think, hopefully the next chapter won't take as long to write lol**


End file.
